MUJERES AL PODER: Subasta
by Arcasdrea
Summary: ¡DOS MIL! ofrece Megumi por adjudicarse a Sanosuke en una subasta de solteros, por un plazo de 24 hrs. a su entera disposición. Un oneshot completamente SxM de principio a fin. Disfrutenlo!
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la autora, o sea _mua _¬¬: **

**_Este fic u oneshot nació de la conversación que sostuve con mi comadre Alis chan hace varios días atrás (un mes aprox.), conocida como escritora bajo el seudónimo de Rinko Inukai o Al Shinomori. La cosa es que ella me comentaba una idea para un futuro fic suyo, que es muy buena paso el dato, pero ahí caí en cuenta de algo… siempre son las chicas las que andan babosas por los chicos de Rk o ellos son los q llevan el timón en la relación, son los q marcan las pautas y toman la iniciativa. Por eso yo le anuncie a Alis que escribiría al revés (¬¬: on em riofere a bircrise al verre temenralteli), y que el fic se llamaría "Mujeres al poder". _**

_**Sin embargo, cuál seria el argumento de todo este fic que pretendía hacer?**_

_**mmmm… mmmmm…que mejor que la chica compre a su hombre. XDDDDDDDD**_

**_Así fue como se armo "Subasta", nacida desde lo más turbio de mi imaginación… MUAJAJAJA! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!_**

**_En un inicio seria un oneshot, pero son tantas las paginas que escribí en Word – me entusiasme mucho U- que por la buena salud de sus ojos, querida lectora, es que lo he dividido en dos, pero que serán publicados simultáneamente. Para que no tenga que esperar nada, solo es para la comodidad. _**

**Aclaraciones para la lectura: **

- **en negro y entre guiones son los diálogos – **

"_en cursiva y entre comillas los pensamientos" _

entre estos paréntesis van las palabras o frases destacadas

Cuando aparezca esto:**_ (¬¬:…) _**es que yo emitiré algún comentario

**_Muy bien, que disfruten de la lectura tanto como yo disfrute al escribirla: _**

**MUJERES AL PODER: SUBASTA**

**Parte I**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0**

**- ¡No quiero salir!**

**- Sal de una vez, si no quieres que te empujemos. **

**- Pero… por qué yo?**

**- Porque eres el único soltero del grupo.**

Sanosuke arrugó el cejo, entrecerró los ojos, infló las mejillas y cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho, con la clara intención de mostrar su molestia e indignación hacia las cuatro personas que en ese momento, entre risas y burlas, intentaban subirlo al escenario. Kenshin y Aoshi lo sujetaban cada uno de un brazo, Misao le arreglaba el cuello de la camisa y Kaoru le daba la señal a la martillera de que todo estaba bien.

Pero… ¿por qué esa molestia?...

Pues…

En el hospital Santa Marta, de la ciudad de Tokio, se llevaba a cabo una serie de actividades con el fin de recaudar dinero para la construcción de una nueva ala pediátrica. Las impulsoras de estos eventos eran las _Damas de Rojo_, mujeres acaudaladas y de la alta sociedad, que prestaban ayuda voluntaria a dicho establecimiento.

La señora Tokio de Shinomori, presidenta de las Damas de Rojo y la madre de Aoshi, organizó para hoy una subasta de solteros , abasteciéndose para ésta con todo el personal masculino, soltero y sin compromiso del hospital.

En esto estaba Sanosuke, próximo soltero a ser subastado… eso explica su negación a subir al escenario… creía que era una soberana estupidez lo que estaba haciendo, pero todos sus buenos amigos lo habían convencido, luego de perseguirlo prácticamente una semana y las 24 horas de cada día para que diera el sí.

"_Claro, como ellos no deben venderse"_ pensaba el castaño, mientras Kenshin y Aoshi le daban ánimos. Es que estos dos, no podían ser subastados, pues Aoshi estaba casado con Misao y Kenshin estaba pronto a contraer nupcias con Kaoru, o sea el único material disponible del grupo era él. _"Maldita sea mi suerte" _reclamó mentalmente a quien fuera que lo estuviera escuchando, si era Dios mejor por él.

- **Señoras… el próximo soltero en ser subastado, es el doctor Sanosuke Sagara. Pediatra-Oncólogo de 29 años, un metro 79 de altura, de cabello castaño y ojos marrones. En compañía de su walkman y su mascota, un perro chow - chow llamado Notaro, trota una hora todas las mañana… por algo el físico de Adonis que tiene, jijiji…** – Sanosuke entró a tropezones al escenario, pues sus amigos lo habían empujado aprovechando la turbación del castaño al escuchar el comienzo de su presentación (sobre todo lo de Adonis). Quedó paralizado en medio del escenario al ver las centenares de mujeres que lo observaban desde las mesas dispuestas alrededor del escenario. La mayoría eran mujeres sobre los cuarenta años, obviamente miembros de las Damas de Rojo, y que al ver entrar al doctor Sagara esbozaron sonrisas de satisfacción y libinosidad. _"Lo que me faltaba – _pensó Sanosuke al verles las caras_ – todas son viejas verdes_"– **… este doctor es aficionado a la comida italiana y la música en español. Romántico y sensible en exceso, por eso le encanta ver las puestas de sol desde el templo Senso-ji… ¿Quién, señoras, desea acompañarlo a ver este magnifico espectáculo de la madre natura'?... **– a esas alturas Sanosuke, encabronado, se preguntaba quién había escrito la bendita tarjeta de su presentación, o mejor dicho difamación . Es que tenía una fama de chico malo y rudo ante el personal femenino del hospital, que no quería estropear.

Miró hacia un costado del escenario; Kaoru le guiño un ojo y alzo un pulgar en señal de victoria_. "Fue ella… memo: matar a Kaoru después de esto"_ pensó el castaño, mientras daba una vuelta a su fisonomía a petición de la animadora, para que el público viera mejor la mercancía . "_¿MERCANCÍA¿Qué mierda creen que soy¿un pedazo de tocino?"_ - **recuerden que el soltero adjudicado les servirá a ustedes por un tiempo de 24 horas, así que señoras ¿cuánto están dispuestas a pagar para llevarse al doctor Sagara? … abriremos la subasta con un piso de 20 dólares… – **el castaño dirigió automáticamente su mirada fiera a sus cuatro amigos. Ahora si que estaba emputecido, lo obligaban a hacer algo que no deseaba, pero peor era que lo obligaran por un precio tan bajo. Tenía su dignidad también.

**- Te dije que era muy poco dinero – **señalo Aoshi.

**- Misao fue – **se excuso Kaoru en tono infantil.

**- Creí que era el precio más justo. – **se defendió la chica** - con suerte creo que obtendremos 30 dólares. **

**- ¿No confías mucho en él verdad? – **pregunto Kenshin con una gran gota en la sien.

**- Es mi hermano –** alzó los hombros Misao, con cara de que ese argumento justificaba todo.

- **50 dólares la señora del sombrero, de la mesa 15!**

**- 50 DOLARES! – **gritaron los cuatro chicos al escuchar cómo iba la subasta de su amigo.

**- Es la señora Aiko –** dijo Aoshi, alzándose un poco sobre las puntas de los pies, para poder ver mejor qué mujeres eran las que levantaban las manos.

**- Seguramente lo usara para que pasee a su perrita – **señalo Misao, quien también se alzo en puntillas, pero sin el mismo efecto que su marido, no veía nada.

**- Por la cara que tiene lo dudo – **Aoshi veía con preocupación la mirada lujuriosa de la mujer hacia su amigo.

- **75 dólares la mujer de la mesa 20**

**- Es la señora Shysie… ella se ve sin malas intenciones – **dijo Kenshin en un tono tranquilizador, aunque Kaoru lo mirara de soslayo como diciendo _"esa ni tú te la crees"._

- **80 dólares, mesa 15**

- **85 dólares mesa 20**

- **90 dólares, mesa 15**

- **95 dólares, mesa 20**

- **100 dólares, mesa 15**

- **115 dólares, mesa 20**

- **130 dólares, mesa 15**

- **160 dólares, mesa 20**

- **200 dólares, mesa 15**

- **250 dólares, mesa 20**

- **500 dólares, mesa 15**

- **550 DOLARES MESA 20… EL DOCTOR SAGARA ESTA SIENDO PELEADO POR ESTAS DOS SEÑORAS HASTA EL ÚLTIMO DOLAR… QUIEN SE LO LLEVARA! – **la martillera le ponía mucha emoción a la subasta, pues ningún soltero hasta el momento había superado los cien dólares. Mientras Sanosuke, en un rinconcito del escenario, se sentía como un objeto expuesto en vitrina y con el 90 por ciento de descuento

- **560 DOLARES, MESA 15**

- **570 DOLARES, MESA 20**

- **600 DOLARES, MESA 15**

**- PARECE QUE LA MESA 20 NO PUEDE OFRECER MAS**

- **600 A LA UNA**

- **600 A LA DOS**

- **Y 600 A LAS…**

**- ¡2 MIL DOLARES! – **grito una voz femenina a escasos segundos de que la animadora golpeara su martillo.

Todas las mujeres de la sala, los cuatro amigos y hasta el propio Sanosuke, miraron fijamente a la mujer que había ofrecido dicha suma. La mujer de piel blanca y larga cabellera negra, con mucha elegancia se levanto y dirigió hacia el estrado, contoneándose de manera sutil pero sensual, pasando altiva ante la mirada de todas las mujeres. Una vez en el escenario, extrajo su billetera y, luego de escribir, le extendió un cheque por dos mil dólares a la martillera.

**- Envuélvanlo, que me lo llevo **– dijo Megumi volteando a ver a su soltero y recién adquirido doctor.

Esa fue la gota que revalzó el vaso de la poca paciencia de Sagara.

**- ¡Yo no soy comida para llevar**! – grito el doctor apretando los puños y retando a la mujer que recién lo había comprado. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente usado, como para que se dirigieran a él de esa forma.

**- Pague dos mil dólares, espero que lo valga **– le dijo la mujer parándose frente a él; y extendiéndole una pequeña tarjeta rectangular agregó – **el sábado, a las 10 en esta dirección, lleve lo que cree necesitar… lo demás lo veremos en el camino… ah!... una última cosa, sáquese esa cinta – **se fue del salón de la subasta de la misma manera altanera y elegante con la que había llegado hasta el escenario.

**- ¡Mi cinta no me LA SACOO, PUT**…**MMMHHHHHH** - iba a gritar algunas insolencias, pero Kenshin le taponeo justo a tiempo la boca, mientras Aoshi lo sujetaba de los brazos, si no era capaz de arrancarle los ojos a la mujer, y no necesariamente con un bisturí.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0**

**- fiuuuuuu, que maldita suerte tienes Sagara!**

**- No te burles!**

**- No es burla. Te ha comprado la más hermosa de las mujeres que asistieron anoche** – le explicaba Tsuna, mientras se abrochaba sus zapatos.

**- Date con una piedra en el pecho que no te compro la anciana Takana** – comento Kamatari.

**- Enishi es el que debe lamentarse** – sonrió burlonamente Kenshin.

**- Cállate zanahoria!** – reprochaba el peligris arrojando una camiseta sucia a la cara del pelirrojo.

Todos los hombres rieron estruendosamente. Estaban en los lockers, arreglándose para iniciar sus turnos en el hospital.

**- Es verdad Sanosuke, te toco la mas joven… además… que billetón dió por ti amigo!** – volvió a retomar el tema Tsuna, una vez enjuagó sus lagrimas provocadas por la carcajada.

**- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii** – reafirmaron las palabras dichas por el castaño, Kenshin, Kamatari y Enishi, esbozando unas estúpidas sonrisas.

**- Pero acaso no vieron cómo me trato… ni que fuera comida para llevar** – contra argumento el doctor.

**- Tal vez desea C O M E R T E** – todos rieron nuevamente ante el comentario de Kamatari.

**- ¡Estúpidos hentai!... iré a ver a mis pacientes… por lo menos ellos aun con sedantes hablan más coherencias que ustedes** – y con arrogancia azotó la puerta de salida.

**- Uuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyy, QUE SENSIBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** – se burlaron y rieron los cuatro hombres que dejó, tras él, en los lockers.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0**

**- Está intratable – **se quejo Misao crispando los dedos de manera dramática.

**- Sanosuke? **

**- Quién otro… ahhhhhh!… me reprocha, cada vez que me ve, su maldita suerte .**

**- Aun no te perdona lo de la subasta?... es decir, mejor ni lo llamó.**

**- Ni lo pienses… dice que te matara… por lo que escribiste en su presentación. – **tuvo que explicar Misao al ver la cara de "WHY?" que puso Kaoru.

**- Pero si él accedió a prestarse para la subasta, si hasta tu suegra tuvo que rogarle… además todo fue por una buena causa… el ala pediátrica es la prioridad. **

**- Si, si, si… eso lo tiene claro… lo que alega es por la "kitsune" que lo compro…**

**- Kitsune?**

**- Así le dice… desde ya la odia. **

**- Pero si aun no la conoce…**

**- Ni desea hacerlo…**

**- Cuándo es? **

**- El sábado.**

**- MAÑANA! – **Misao asintió con la cabeza** – no quiero juntarme con él el domingo… estará insoportable. **

**- Lo siento, pero mamá insiste en que vayan a cenar, así que deberás verlo de todos modos… ah! Kaoru, ya cambia la cara – **dijo quejumbrosa** - que nada malo pasara mañana… Sanosuke ya es grandecito como para hacerse responsable de sus actos… **

**- Actos en que nosotras lo metimos – **acoto Kaoru.

**- Lo que sea… - **decía Misao agitando la mano de un lado a otro, restándole importancia al asunto** - ya veras que todo saldrá bien… investigue a la señorita Takani y nada malo pasara. **

**- Y no que no te interesa tu hermano? – **pregunto la ojiazul alzando una ceja.

**- Mas bien investigue por el bien de Takani, es mi hermano el peligro aquí.**

**- Ooooh! – **exclamó Kaoru con admiración, demostrando que había entendido todo perfectamente.

**- Otro capuchino? – **cambio de tema la chica de la trenza.

**- Y con pastel?**

**- Aja!**

**- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**- Cállate infantil – **decía la muchacha de la trenza rondando los ojos hacia el cielo.

**- Ups!... Lo siento.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0**

**- 220… 220… 220… aquí está – **llevaba mas de media hora dando con la dirección escrita en la tarjeta, eran ya cerca de las diez y, aunque no le encantara la idea de servir a quién específicamente lo había comprado, ser impuntual no era una de sus virtudes – **qué tipo de loca vive en un hotel? -** se pregunto al darse cuenta dónde se encontraba.

Cruzó las puertas, que ante su presencia se abrieron automáticamente. El lobby del edificio era magnifico, aunque no muy concurrido a esas horas, solo tres personas más aparte de él. Las paredes deslumbrantes reflejaban su imagen y las baldosas blancas del piso y los pilares de mármol contrastadas con los Ficus, daban al lugar elegancia, pero…

"_Este lugar me congela los huesos"._

Es verdad, el lugar daba sensación de frialdad y desolación al castaño, por lo que instintivamente metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Se dirigió hacia el mesón de la recepción, pero fue interceptado antes de llegar.

**- El doctor Sagara? -** pregunto una voz ronca tras suyo. Era un hombre más alto que él, pelo cano y ojos aminorados por densas cejas. Vestía completamente de negro, por lo que contrastaba tétricamente con el entorno. Sano se sintió transportado a la Casa del Terror, por unos instantes.

**- Hai.**

**- Sígame, la señorita Takani lo espera – **y no intercambiaron más palabras que esas. Llegaron vía ascensor al último piso del edificio, un penthouse, todo un piso solo para esa mujer.

"_Si que esta forrada en billete"_

Con una seña el hombre le indico que entrara, antes de irse en el ascensor, dejándolo solo. Un poco intimidado con el lujo, entró. Con la sensación de ser el mendigo del cuento "El príncipe y el mendigo", admiraba todo con detalle, manteniendo los músculos tensos para no hacer algún gesto violento y de paso romper alguna de las muy costosas cosas que se veían por doquier.

**- Llega tarde. **

**- No daba con el lugar!** – ladró por inercia. La voz de la mujer lo llevaba a la pelea. Ni la visualizaba y, con solo oír su voz, los pelos se le erizaban como un gato ante un perro.

**- El Hotel Saint Andrew es famoso**.

**- En mi puta vida lo había oído mencionar – **Megumi alzó una ceja en reprobación por la manera grosera de hablar del castaño.

**- Akira!** – gritoneó Megumi y rápidamente al lado de Sagara apareció un anciano– **dele su bolso a Akira, nosotros saldremos de inmediato. **

**- Por qué?**

**- Porque iremos de compra. **

**Me refiero a por qué me compro en la subasta** – exigió él mirándola seriamente a los ojos. Ella le hizo un gesto al anciano, que desapareció tan rápido como había llegado, llevándose consigo el bolso de Sanosuke. Luego, dirigiéndose al castaño le indico que tomara asiento.

**- No lo recuerda… verdad**?

**- Qué debería recordar**?

**- Jeje**! – sonrió ella, como si la pregunta fuera de lo mas graciosa. Eso molesto al castaño que entrecerró los ojos – **no recuerda el incidente ocurrido en el estacionamiento del hospital donde trabaja?**

_**0o0o0o0oo Flash back oo0o0o0o0**_

_Sanosuke iba presuroso a atender una llamada de urgencia. Su jeep iba a todo lo que la ley pudiera permitirle. Un paciente terminal, Dakaisu, de solo nueve años; comenzó con una crisis y le esperaban solo a él para la autorización de entrar a pabellón. Como un bólido se metió por la boca del estacionamiento subterráneo, pero justo cuando iba a estacionar en su lugar reservado, un sedan se mete delante de él._

_**- ¡idiota, ese lugar es mío!** – le grito con toda su furia al conductor del sedan, había bajado la ventanilla y asomando casi medio cuerpo por ella. _

_- **cuánto quiere por él?** – le contesto la mujer que descendió del sedan. _

_- **nani?**_

_**- dice que es suyo el lugar… cuánto quiere por él?… si usted lo compró, yo también**. _

_- **¡no se haga la graciosa, ese lugar es reservado para el personal del hospital, o sea yo… ¡y tampoco tengo tiempo para establecer amistad con usted!…¡así que saque su auto de ahí, que tengo una emergencia!. **_

**- _oiga! Yo soy…_**

**_- un coño de madre quién sea usted!... saque su auto de ahí, si no quiere que lo haga yo! _**

_**- no se atrevería!**_

_Ni le respondió, solo se bajo del jeep. Cuando estuvo al lado de ella, se sintió imponente con su metro casi ochenta. La mujer retrocedió intimidada, pero fue muy rápido al quitarle las llaves del sedan, y aun mas al subirse en él. Megumi le golpeaba la ventanilla, exigiéndole que se bajara de su auto, pero él solo puso marcha atrás y sacó al sedan del lugar. Casi atropella a la mujer en su acción. Lo estaciono dos plazas más allá, muy lejos de la salida. Luego, se dirigió a su jeep, haciendo oídos sordos a los insultos de Megumi, lo estacionó donde otrora estuviera el de ella. Al dirigirse a la salida, le devolvió las llaves, arrojándoselas a los pies. Megumi indignada, le grito otros insultos mas, pero él desde el ascensor le respondió: - **si desea basurear a alguien, yo no soy el indicado… usted no es mas que una ricachona amargada que cree poder tratar a quien quiera como desee… pero lamento informarle, que con esa actitud solo conseguirá quedarse sola… adiós kitsune! **– y para rematar su gran discurso le guiña un ojo antes de cerrar las puertas del ascensor completamente. _

_El rechinar de dientes de Megumi era impresionante… la furia eran venas rojas en sus ojos. _

_**- Kitsune, zorra?... ahhhhh! Nadie me trato, ni me tratara así!... me las pagara, juro que me las pagara!**_

_Ahí mismo, con los puños cerrados, juró vengarse de ese mal nacido, de ese grosero idiota; cuando tuviera la oportunidad, se vengaría de ese desgraciado. Y esa oportunidad llegó dos semanas después, en la subasta que una amiga de su madre había organizado para recaudar fondos para una estúpida obra benéfica. _

_Cuando lo vio en el escenario, todo un plan de venganza dio paso… le haría pagar toda la humillación e indignación que sintió ella aquella vez. Se prometió ahí mismo, torturarlo de tal modo, que ese doctorcito de tercera le pediría disculpa a sus pies. Arrodillado y derrotado como un esclavo pidiendo perdón y clemencia a su señor, quien a punta de latigazos lo castigaba. _

_**- dos mil dólares!** – esas palabras fueron el inicio de su venganza. _

**_0o0o0o0oo Fin de flash back oo0o0o0o0_**

**- Venganza? – **_"Esta mujer me da miedo"_Sanosuke alzaba una ceja, incrédulo de las palabras de la mujer, quien al terminar de narrar todo comenzó a reír con un estruendoso y tétrico Hohohohohohohohohohhohohohohohoh! .

**- Yo soy Megumi Takani, hija de Kenso Takani, benefactor y principal inversionista del hospital Santa Marta… yo tenía más derecho que usted sobre ese lugar. **

**- Era solo un estacionamiento… además, yo debía atender una emergencia…**

**- No hay excusa que valga… usted me trato de la manera mas humillante e indignante, por eso lo compre, para hacerle sentir…**

**- Disculpe… - **la interrumpió Sagara, anteponiendo su mano ante el rostro de la mujer **- pero…qué no le salía mas fácil que su padre hablara con el director del hospital y que éste me despidiera?... y así nos hubiéramos evitado toda esta estupidez. **

Un viento gélido pasó ante Megumi.

**- ahhhhhhh! No me refute… - **explotó de pronto** - usted debe sentir la misma humillación. ¡Al final de estas 24 horas… usted me pedirá clemencia! Hohohohohohohohohohohohoooooo!**

**- Usted esta loca! Me voy!**

**- Alto ahí… pague dos mil por usted**…

**- Le devolveremos su dinero** – dijo el hombre a la vez que llamaba al ascensor.

**- COBARDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**!

**- YO NO SOY UN COBARDEEEEEE, KITSUNE LOCAAAAAAAA – **Megumi rió internamente al ver como el castaño reaccionaba ante la palabra cobarde

**- ENTONCES DEMUESTRALO Y PAGA TUS 24 HORAS COMO UN HOMBRE! TORI ATAMA COBARDEEEEE! – **intento nuevamente con la bendita palabra para ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

**- MUY BIEN… BAJEMOS!**

**- BIEN! - **confirmado, el idiota hace de todo cuando lo tratan de cobarde

**- BIEN!**

**- BIEEEEEEEEN! – **y enfrascados en una inagotable guerra verbal se dirigieron al centro comercial. Primer punto en el plan de venganza.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**- Hace hambre! – **se quejo infantilmente Sanosuke al sentir su estomago rugir. Megumi lo miro de soslayo con desaprobación y siguió caminando, haciendo caso omiso del comentario – **oye… por lo menos si me tienes como mula de carga, dame de comer. **

**- Camina y no te quejes** – espeto ella con molestia, antes de entrar a una tienda. La trigésimo novena que visitaban esa mañana.

**- Tirare tus bolsas por aquí! –** Sanosuke coloco las chorrocientas mil bolsas que cargaba a colgar amenazantes hacia el primer piso. Se hallaban en el tercer piso del centro comercial, toda la gente de pisos inferiores comenzó a señalar y a murmurar al ver la locura que quería cometer aquel castaño.

**- Ni se te ocurra retrasado mental!**! – ella corrió a salvar su bolsas de compras, pero Sanosuke fue mas rápido y logro alejarlas de su alcance.

**- Comida!** – gruño él en un tono prehistórico.

**- Está bien, te llevaré a comer, idiota.**

** - Y quién era la que deseaba vengarse...** – murmuró cerca de su oído con un dejo irónico al pasar junto a ella, para hacerle enojar demostrándole que él era quien manejaba la situación (después de todo).

Hasta el momento, la única forma en que lo estaba humillando era cargando una infinidad de bolsas (o haciendo malabares con ellas), y eso no era muy buen augurio en su proyecto. Megumi hizo un conteo mental de las tiendas visitadas, dándose cuenta que el trayecto estaba prácticamente acabado, y que solo quedaba una en el itinerario, pero aun así esbozo una sonrisa de triunfo, pues la siguiente y última tienda era de Lencería. Mientras observaba a Sanosuke devorar una hamburguesa en tiempo record, delineó bien su estrategia a seguir para tomar el control de la situación y humillar al doctor como Dios y ella mandaba. (**¬¬**: y yo también muajajajajajaajaj!).

**- Vamos –** dijo categórica una vez que la última papa frita de la cajita alegre paso a mejor vida en el estomago del castaño.

Sanosuke tomó las bolsas y la siguió sin emitir comentario.

Entraron finalmente en la lencería, y aunque el castaño se quedara pasmado viendo la vitrina, Megumi lo soluciono con un jalón de orejas.

Las dependientas les miraban con alegría, y ellos debieron soportar el comentario fuera de lugar **_"primera vez que vemos como un novio acompaña a su novia a elegir su ropa interior"_**

**- NO SOMOS NOVIOS! –** fue el rugido de ambos.

**- Ehhh… cuando haya decidido la señorita, nos llaman… –** las vendedoras buscaron refugio tras el mostrador.

Megumi se dedico a buscar prendas, mientras Sano, desparramado en un sillón, se tomaba una siesta reparadora. Pero no paso mucho tiempo hasta que fue importunado por la pelinegra.

- **ESTAS LOCA MUJER… NO LO HAREEEEE!** – grito Sanosuke luego de que Megumi le susurrara algo al oído.

- **Si lo harás, porque lo digo yo** – dictaminó ella, colgándole en los brazos una decena de prendas, entre sostenes, pantaletas, ligas, corsés y enaguas.

**- Epa! Epa! Epa!... yo soy tu acompañante, no tu maniquí personal**.

- **Pero yo te compre por 24 horas, tú debes servirme –** insistió ella, enarcando las cejas de manera exagerada.

- **me niego, me niego, me niego, me niego, me niego, me niego,… ME NIEGOOOOOOO** – botó las prendas al suelo, al mismo tiempo que hacia berrinches. Las dependientas los miraban entre estupefactas y divertidas.

- **C O B A R D E** – esa era la palabra prohibida para Sanosuke, su sola pronunciación causaba los más bajos instintos en el castaño… pero para beneficio de Megumi, era la palabra mágica para que ese hombre hiciera lo que ella deseara.

El castaño tomó una a una las prendas desparramadas y se metió a un probador. Megumi se sentó en el sillón que ocupara Sanosuke antes, y espero pacientemente a que éste hiciera acto de presencia.

"_Lo logre, lo logre… ese idiota quedara en ridículo… como me reiré al verle con ropa interior… los sostenes de encaje le quedaran de fábula… hohohohohohohohohohohh! _– las vendedoras la miraron con pánico por la demencial risotada que largo… parecía loca –_… menos mal que siempre ando con mi cámara digital… _- deslizo su mano al interior de su cartera y acaricio con ternura al aparatejo ese _– muajajajaja si que será un golpe maestro contra el doctorsucho ese"_

**- Megumi?** – la llamó Sanosuke desde el vestidor.

**- Dime** – respondió con cara de inocencia.

**- Me puedes ayudar a abrocharme este sostén, tú eres más experta en estas cosas. **

**- Claaaaaarooo** – Hohohohohohohhohoh _"no creo que pueda aguantar reírme tanto" – _**a ver… cuál es el problema – **consultó al llegar a la puerta, pero fue jalada por Sanosuke al interior del probador, azotándola contra la pared – **auchhhhh!.**

**- Chuuuuu, cállate maldita kitsune**! – le taponeo la boca con la mano – **eres muy zorra al intentar que me coloque estas prendas** – sus cuerpos estaban muy próximos, apegados, encajonados perfectamente. Megumi estaba sorprendida.

Las palabras siseadas por Sanosuke, llegaban a su cuello por pequeñas ráfagas de aliento, produciendo escalofríos a través de toda la columna vertebral. Su respiración se acelero, a la vez que cada músculo se tensaba por la excitación. Su cuerpo reaccionaba automáticamente a esa provocación y no de la mejor manera, por lo que volteo el rostro para no mostrar su evidente rubor - **¿Por qué estas tan abochornada kitsune?... ¿Te molesta que este tan cerca de tuyo?... ¿o aquí adentro hace mucho calor? – **la mirada de Sanosuke era de arrogancia y burla. Él era el que mas disfrutaba de la situación, pues si la mujer quería venganza, le estaba saliendo el tiro por la culata.

**- Ni en tus sueños toriatama**… - sentía las piernas flaquear. Sus manos apoyadas en aquel pecho, le decían que al tacto era fuerte y musculoso, toda una tentación. Intentaba mostrarse incólume, pero con el calor y la intensidad con que la observaba el doctor era difícil resistirse.

**- Ah no?... yo creí que te incomodaba que estuviera tan cerca de ti… - **y con descaro apretó más su cuerpo al de Megumi. Le beso con delicadeza la frente, que inconscientemente le hizo arrancar un suspiro; Sanosuke sonrió con mas amplitud por la reacción que provocó en la mujer, por lo que intento llegar más allá. Le hurto un beso. Intenso, pero a la vez suave, de esos tímidos, donde cada sensación es un placer, donde cada roce es un escalofrío.

Es así como, con maestría derritió las defensas de la pelinegra, que ya entregada a esa pasión le envolvió el cuello con sus brazos, sin embargo, cuando el hombre intento incursionar con su lengua, la conciencia de la pelinegra se sobrepuso al desliz de hormonas. Rápidamente, se reprocho por dejarse llevar, no podía tener ni debía mostrar el más mínimo interés por aquel hombre si quería lograr humillarlo, así que cerró todas las opciones en su mente y corazón de encontrar algo que le atrajera de Sanosuke. Considero retomar un nuevo rumbo en su plan de venganza, al venírsele una inspiración divina; una gran idea que le dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa. Si quería guerra, ella era la mejor en el campo de batalla de la seducción. Sanosuke no se la ganaría tan fácil.

**- No, en realidad…****me agrada mucho el que estés así de cerca**_ – "el que ríe último ríe mejor" _pensaba divertida la mujer mientras, para sorpresa del castaño, su mano se deslizaba sutilmente por la ancha espalda del hombre hasta llegar y acariciar su trasero por sobre la ropa.

**- Así que deseas jugar? – **su voz ronca era sensual. Le estaba gustando jugar y fue descarado al demostrarlo, pues sus manos iban descendiendo hacia las caderas de la chica.

**- Mucho –** le susurro al oído, mientras sus manos jugueteaban con el cinturón de Sano.

**Qué haces?** – y le dio un beso húmedo en el lóbulo de la oreja.

**- Quiero jugar mas… profundo –** sonrió ella. Desprendió de sus jeans al hombre con una rapidez increíble, mientras él se sacaba la camiseta entre risas cargadas de placer, quedando en boxer solamente.

**- Yo también quiero –** insinuó acercando su mano amenazante a los botones de la blusa perla de la chica, pero ella de un empujón lo aparto.

**- AHHHHHHHHH!... PERVERTIDOOOOOOOO… SUELTAME HENTAIIIIIIIII ASQUEROSOOOOOOO** – salió gritando del vestidor, dejando a Sanosuke semidesnudo y perplejo dentro de él. Las vendedoras corrieron a socorrer a Megumi, quien gritaba como desquiciada que Sanosuke había intentado sobrepasarse con ella en el vestidor. Los guardias del centro comercial llegaron en pocos minutos. Sanosuke contó la versión real de los hechos, pero las tres mujeres (léase Megumi y las dos vendedoras) negaron todo rotundamente, asegurando hasta el final que él era un pervertido y que por tal deberían llevárselo a la cárcel.

Fue tal el revuelo, que centenares de curiosos se apostaron a las afueras de la tienda para ver, a través de las vitrinas, el incidente del violador. Con la rapidez que vuelan los rumores, y cual bola de nieve, a los diez minutos siguientes decían que Sanosuke se había violado a diez mujeres en esa sola mañana. _Mon dieu!_ (¬¬: Que cahüinera es la gente!.)

Finalmente, Sanosuke fue sacado con custodia policíaca, pues algunas mujeres haciendo solidaridad con las inventadas y supuestas agredidas, querían maltratarlo para que aprendiera a no abusar de las mujeres indefensas.

Así fue la mañana en el centro comercial… lo que había comenzado bien para uno, termino siendo el paraíso de la venganza para otra. Y eso, que el día aun no comenzaba. HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**- VaaaAAyaaa si que eres graciosa** – dijo con un claro tono de sarcasmo. La conductora del deportivo rió por décima vez desde que salieran de la comisaría. Es que le encantaba recordar su máxima venganza y hacérselo saber al castaño. Por otro lado, Sanosuke se hundía más en su asiento de copiloto, esa risa quejumbrosa le tenía harto, pero aún le quedaban otras 18 horas más para soportar el castigo que era ESTAR con esa mujer. _"Parezco un mártir masoquista_" se autocompadecía, mientras miraba con desgano el paisaje que veloz pasaba ante sus ojos.

**- Toma **– la mujer le tiro a su regazo una bolsa de papel negra.

**- Otra de tus bromistas** – preguntó con suspicacia.

**- Es solo ropa deportiva… Hohohohohohohohohohoho!** – undécima risa del viaje. Sanosuke suspiro cansino.

Lo soltaron de la comisaría, luego de que ella argumentara no presentar denuncias en contra del violador , pues no quería cargar con la conciencia de ver a su primo en tercer grado , que lamentablemente era cleptómano y esquizofrénico , pudriéndose en una celda. Ella prometió al agente policial, que llevaría a su primito de vuelta a la institución siquiátrica , de donde lo había sacado esa mañana para darle un paseo – **tu diagnostico te salvo…Hohohohohohohohho!**

**- Ya deja de reírte como hiena!... se te caerá la mandíbula por la cara de idiota que pones al reírte! **

**- No me ofendas imbécil! – **gruño ella desviando su atención al castaño que le sacaba la lengua.

**- PON LOS OJOS EN FRENTEEEEEEEE!**! – tomó el manubrio del automóvil para girarlo violentamente y así no chocar con la camioneta que venia en dirección contraria. Megumi pisó el freno, por lo que dieron una semi-vuelta en trompo, pero más allá de eso, solo fue la imprudencia y el susto.

**- Imbécil, mira lo que me haces cometer!**! –grito ella cuando salio de la impresión del casi choque, pero unas manos calidas y fuertes le tomaron ambas mejillas, haciéndola callar por el estupor de verse a escasos centímetros del rostro de Sanosuke.

**- Estás bien?** – pregunto el doctor, mientras le miraba con preocupación. Ella se sintió observada de pies a cabeza, azorándose un poco por lo penetrante del escrutinio – **sí, estas bien… creí que te habías golpeado… quieres que yo maneje?… estás pálida… creo que fue solo el susto, pero ambos estamos bien – **ella observo esa sonrisa como un alíen, como si fuera de otro mundo …como si nunca hubiera visto una antes. Era sincera preocupación por ella la que demostraba el castaño... se sentía bien… era placentero ese calorcito que comenzó en su corazón. Pero esa sonrisa llevo ese calorcito hacia sus mejillas, por lo que turbada giro su rostro, obligando al castaño alejar su contacto con ella. El placentero calor también se fue con esas manos.

**- No, no es necesario…** **ya estoy bien** – tomo el manubrio y apretó el acelerador. Se pusieron en marcha. Él no emitió más comentarios, pues la pelinegra tampoco lo hizo… el silencio era incomodo… pero después de ese susto, Sanosuke creyó pertinente no molestarla, pues la pelinegra necesitaba meditar lo sucedido; fue todo muy rápido, muy difícil de asimilar. Sin embargo, lo que el doctor no sabia, era que la mente de Megumi en lo que menos pensaba era en el casi accidente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- **Sanosuke, ve por las pelotas… allá** – el castaño obedeció si chistar, desde el incidente en la carretera se mostraba muy sumiso.

- **Y ese es el soltero que te compraste en la subasta?** – pregunto Shura, una de sus tres amigas, con quienes se había citado esa mañana para jugar un dobles en tenis.

Megumi asintió con la cabeza, mientras entraba a la cancha.

**- Siempre dije que tenías el mejor gusto de todas** – rió Yumi.

**- Siii, esta buenísimo**! – exclamó Sayo, que miraba al castaño hablar con unos de los empleados del club para que le diera una cesta con pelotas.

**- Es un imbécil** – gruñó la pelinegra.

**- Tal vez querida Megumi, pero es un imbécil muy sexy**! – Megumi no acompaño en las risas a sus amigas, sino que desvió su mirada a Sanosuke. _"mmm… en realidad no esta mal… tiene buen cuerpo… muy buena estatura y espalda ancha… buen trasero… largas piernas, algo de musculatura se le ve aunque ande con pantalón de deportes… piel bronceada… lindos ojos almendrados… sonrisa sexy… ouh! Viene hacia acá!"._

**- Aquí están – **y dejo el cesto a los pies de Megumi

**- Gracias – **articuló ella…desviando el rostro un poco para que no notara su sonrojo.

**- Vaya! – **exclamo con sorpresa** - Primer "gracias"****del día… vamos progresando – **se burlo dirigiéndose a la malla, pues él haría del recoge pelotas en el partido.

Megumi hizo pareja con Yumi, enfrentándose así a la pareja que conformaron Sayo con Shura. El primer juego fue aburrido, pues no fue más que un paleteo a los ojos del castaño, que cumpliendo bien con su nuevo rol, corría tras las pelotas perdidas en la red. Sin embargo, el relajo duró poco.

**- AAaaaaaauch!... qué pretendes golpeándome en la espalda!** – un pelotazo había llegado certero entre los omoplatos de Sanosuke.

**- Ups! Lo siento** – se disculpo Megumi con total inocencia en los ojos. Las tres amigas de ésta, la miraban sorprendidas, pues el golpe a leguas fue con intención.

El partido continúo como si nada… como que el pelotazo fuese un mero accidente, pero después del cuarto pelotazo de Megumi a Sanosuke, la cosa ya olía extraña. O era con intención o la coincidencia ya era mucha.

**- qué mierda tienes AHORA contra mi!** – Sanosuke arrojo con furia una de las pelotas que sostuviera hasta el momento, y a pasos agigantados se acerco amenazante hacia la mujer. Era el quinto pelotazo en menos de quince minutos de partido. Confirmado, la cosa era con intención.

**- Yooooo?... naaaadaaaaaaa! – **argumento ella en clara actitud de mostrarse como victima más que como victimario.

**- Y por qué me haz pegado cinco veces?**!... **ya no es solo coincidencia!**

**- Soy muy torpe para este juego – **para la cara de inocencia que puso, solo le faltaron las alas y un alo sobre la cabeza para parecer un ángel.

**- Pero Meg… no qué tú juegas desde que tienes cinco años – **pregunto inocentemente Sayo.

**- Es verdad, incluso haz ganado varios torneos amateur jugando por el club – **dijo Shura… creyendo que la pelinegra había perdido la memoria temporalmente.

**- Si serán idiotas!**!- grito Yumi, ya exasperada por la estupidez de su amigas – **no se dan cuenta que lo golpeo con toda la intención, porque quiere tener su atención.**

**- Ohhhhh!** – exclamaron las dos chicas con infinita admiración por la sabiduría de la mayor del grupo.

**- ¡Trío de brujas…** **y amigas se hacen llamar!** – exploto Megumi roja de la rabia – **yo no lo golpee para llamar su ATENCION – **con su índice daba de amenazantes golpecitos en el pecho de Yumi **- solo lo hice porque me fastidia el solo verlo. **

**- Pues ya no tendrás que verlo, porque allá va – **dijo Yumi al ver como el castaño se marchaba de la cancha, mirando por sobre el hombro de la pelinegra.

**- Arghhhh!**... **Sanosuke vuelve aquí!** – gruño la mujer antes de agarrar su bolso y salir corriendo en dirección hacia el doctor.

**- Adiós Sanosuke, un gusto conocerte! –** agitaba el brazo en alto la inocente Sayo – **una lastima que hayan tenido que irse tan pronto, ya me comenzaba a divertir** – comento con una sonrisa boba a sus amigas.

Yumi miro a Shura de soslayo. Shura entendió inmediatamente el mensaje, pues al instante se quejo: **- yo no quiero explicarle a esta tonta… hazlo tú! **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**- Sanosuke! Espera!…** - corría torpemente, pues el peso de su bolso le complicaba para mantener el equilibrio – **te dije que me ESPEREEEEES!**

**- PARA QUE… SI SOLO TE FASTIDIA EL VERME – **se giro repentinamente, por lo que la pelinegra choco con su pecho, golpeándose en la nariz. Sanosuke ni se inmuto por el hecho, giro sobre sus talones y continúo con la huida.

**-** **No te vayas!**

- **Si querías vengarte de mí… deberías haber pedido a tu padre que hablara con el director del hospital para despedirme… TE DIJE QUE ESTO ES UNA ESTUPIDEZ**.

- **Todo el día me lo haz dicho…**

**- Y no me cansare de decirlo…. ESTO ES UNA ESTUPIDEEEEEEEEEEEZ **– varios socios del club, que disfrutaban de sus instalaciones esa mañana, detuvieron sus actividades para ver tan singular disputa. Hace mucho que no tenían una diversión similar.

- **Tendrás que aceptarlo porque yo pague por ti! – **a algunas socias, entradas ya en edad, casi les da paro cardiaco moral, pues creyeron que Sanosuke era un prostituto. Otras, creyendo lo mismo, hicieron nota mental de hablar con Megumi para preguntarle el número de ese bombón y el precio del servicio. (¬¬: quién se anota en la lista? XD)

- **Te puedo devolver tu dinero si eso deseas!... pero ya me canse de esto… de que me trates como tu esclavo… tengo derechos como ser humano… merezco respeto… también tengo dignidad! – **y emprendió su marcha nuevamente, haciendo caso omiso de algunos aplausos que arrancó su discursillo. Megumi vio con espanto que eran el espectáculo de todos en el club. Roja como tomate, emprendió nuevamente persecución tras el doctor, cerrando los oídos a los comentarios de buena suerte en reconciliarse con su amor , que algunas mujeres, más puritanas de mente, le desearon.

Alcanzó a Sanosuke en el estacionamiento. El chico estaba apoyado en el capo del deportivo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la vista severa fija en el pavimento. El aura negra se percibía a kilómetros; Megumi tragó saliva antes de atreverse acercarse un paso más hacia él.

**- P-Perdón…** – gesticuló con dificultad, dentro de su planes no estaba el tener que disculparse.

**- Solo llévame hasta la ciudad… ahí te puedes olvidar de mi… están demás las disculpas **– no cambio su posición al escupir cada palabra.

**- Maldito arrogante, te pido perdón y así me tratas…**

** -Yo no fui la infantil que por querer vengarse, se metió en esta estupidez…**

**- No soy infantil…**

**- Siempre lo haz sido… por eso te quieres vengar de mi… porque no soportas que te digan las verdades en la cara… tal cual una niña mimada… - **en un espasmo violento Sanosuke se levanto del capo y acercándose a ella, le grito a poca distancia de su cara, al tiempo que levantaba la mano con clara intención de bofetearla **- POR QUE NO LLAMAS A TU PAPITO PARA QUE HABLE CON EL DIRECTOR Y ME DESPIDA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!**

**- Él esta muerto… - **sollozo ella apretando los ojos ante la amenaza que era la furia del castaño - …** mi madre también… estoy sola** - Megumi del susto había cerrado los ojos y protegido su cuerpo con los brazos

Sanosuke retrocedió unos pasos, viendo lo indefensa y vulnerable que era la figura de la chica ante su cuerpo. No supo cómo, pero repentinamente sintió compasión de la mujer, pues comprendió que era así de arrogante y agresiva con la gente, porque era una forma de defenderse y sentirse fuerte en su soledad.

**- Soy un monstruo** – susurro para si el castaño, al darse cuenta de cómo la había tratado.

**- No tenias modo de saberlo **– ella lo había escuchando – **y creo que tienes razón… esto es una estupidez… soy una grandísima idiota arrogante. **

**- Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo – **se observaron por unos instantes hasta queambos se largaron a reír con naturalidad y ganas. Se reían del plan de venganza de Megumi, de la subasta, de lo vivido en el centro comercial, en la cancha de tenis… se reían de la vida… se reían de todo y de todos… se reían de si mismos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o… _CONTINUA_ …o0o0o0o0o0o0**


	2. Chapter 2

**MUJERES AL PODER: SUBASTA**

**Parte II**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0**

**- No era necesario que siguieras con esto** – dijo Megumi, observando desde su puesto en el comedor, como el castaño deambulaba en la cocina de un lado a otro preparando la cena. Él solo alzo los hombros en respuesta al cuestionamiento de la pelinegra.

Se fueron del club en silencio, y así fue todo el viaje hasta la ciudad. Cuando Megumi paró en una esquina para dejarlo como él había pedido, éste se retracto, argumentando que debía cumplir con las 24 horas que exigía la compra. Ella no respondió, ni objetó, solo piso el acelerador dirigiéndose hacia su piso en el hotel.

**- Es un trato**… **no solo contigo… mis amigos, la señora Shinomori y todas las Damas de Rojo, me matarían si saben que no cumplí con mi tarea. **

**- Fue muy difícil convencerte?**

**- Una semana de persecución… jajajajajajaja… pero en realidad fue el préstamo por un mes de la Harley de Aoshi a cambio de este favor. **

**- Pensé que lo hacías por la buena causa – **comentó ella con desaprobación en el tono de voz. Se sentía molesta por saber que esa era la causa real de su cambio de opinión… una simple moto… se esperanzó con otra intención al desear él seguir con las 24 horas. Por lo que no pudo evitar hacer un mohín de frustración, pero el castaño no se dio cuenta del gesto.

**- Mi trabajo es por las buenas causas siempre… así que quería darme un gustillo… - **rió con malicia, como cuando un niño da cuenta de alguna fechoría.

**- Te gusta tu trabajo?**

**- Mucho… esos niños son mi vida…**

**- Eres pediatra cierto?**

**- Pediatra-oncólogo** – aclaro.

**- Debe ser muy difícil llevar el cáncer a tan temprana edad…** **esos niños son valientes** – dijo con admiración.

**- Es verdad**… **siempre sonríen… a pesar de todo siempre sonríen… ellos me muestran la felicidad que tiene la vida con simpleza… cada día… ellos me enseñan a vivir… - **Sanosuke dejo de revolver la ensalada que aliñaba, para fijar sus ojos en los de Megumi, descubriendo ante ella ese brillo especial, esa fuerza que emanaban. Esa vitalidad.

**- Me gustaría conocerlos. **

**- Un día te los presentaré… tú los amaras y ellos quedaran encantados contigo – **volvió a revolver.

**- Gracias.**

**- Mmh? o.O**

**- Por decir que soy encantadora. **

**- Eh?... la cena esta lista… - **se volteo para evitar esa mirada negra sobre él y que así se diera cuenta de su bochorno.

Dispuso en la mesa los platos de cada uno, se sentó frente a la mujer y luego de dar las gracias, engullo bocado.

**- Está delicioso** – exclamó ella saboreando los fideos con aceitunas, arvejas, quesillo y aceite de oliva que el hombre preparó – **cocinas bien. **

**- El vivir solo te obliga a aprender**.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio por algunos minutos mas, solo se escuchaba el ruido de los cubiertos y el beber del vino blanco. Además de eso, ni una mosca se oía volar.

**- Por qué vives en un hotel? – **se atrevió a iniciar una conversación Sanosuke.

**- Mi casa se hizo inmensa sin ellos** – su tenedor jugueteaba con un cuesco de aceituna – **en un hotel ocurren muchas cosas interesantes todos los días… creo que así evito el sentirme sola.**

Terminaron de cenar bebiendo un café y hablando de trivialidades. Megumi levantó los platos y el castaño los lavó.

**- La cena estuvo deliciosa** – le agradeció Megumi. El castaño hizo una reverencia exagerada en gratitud por el cumplido, al incorporarse comenzó a buscar en todas direcciones **- qué sucede?** – pregunto extrañada por el singular comportamiento.

- **Dónde está ese tal Akira?** – pregunto Sanosuke al darse cuenta que el hombre ni siquiera había asomado la nariz para ver cómo estaba su señora.

- **Le di la noche libre…**

- **Es agradable esto** – se dejo caer como un saco de papas en el sillón, Megumi casi sale volando por el rebote.

- **Qué Akira no este? **

**- Noooo… el que no estemos peleando y podamos conversar como personas civilizadas. **

**- Cuántas horas? **

**- Seis horas, treinta y dos minutos** – respondió el castaño al tiempo que miraba su reloj de pulsera.

- **¡Todo un record de supervivencia!** – exclamo la pelinegra elevando los brazos en señal de victoria.

- **Ni que yo fuera un martirio** – se quejo el castaño haciendo una mueca de sentirse profundamente ofendido.

**- ouhhhhh!...** –emitió como una madre enternecida por el berrinche de su hijo – **tú no eres un martirio… - **le apretó las mejillas hasta dejárselas rojitas. La tortura favorita de las tías abuelas hacia sus sobrinitos** - …eres un encantador Tori atama** **jajajajajajajajajaja!**

**- auch… mis cachetes – **se los refregaba para aliviar el escozor del apretón** – parece que el vino blanco se te subió a la cabeza. **

Megumi se puso seria de pronto. Se le acerco felinamente al castaño, hasta que sus rostros solo estuvieron a milímetros de distancia. Sanosuke llegaba a estar turnio por la proximidad.

**- Estoy perfectamente sobria.**

**- Y lo de encantador Tori atama?... la Megumi que conozco nunca me diría eso.**

**- No me conoces… nunca hablo por hablar… si dije que eres encantador, lo eres. Punto. **

La copa de vino que sostuviera Sano se la tragó de una sola vez, para bajar su sonrojo.

**- Baila** – pidió la mujer.

**- ¿Qué cosa!** – abrió los ojos con alarma.

**- Baila para mí. **

**- Estás loca. **

**- Oye!... aun no pasan las 24 hrs… debes hacer lo que yo te diga…** - exigió ella con los brazos en jarra.

**- Soy un hombre con dos pies izquierdos. **

**- Mas bien eres un COBARDE con dos pies izquierdos** – ahí estaba la bendita palabra mágica; c – o – b – a – r – d – e.

**- Qué quieres que baile**? – susurró desafiante. Ven, esta palabra es mágica.

**- Tú decide… te lo dejo a ti… no me importa, solo baila. **

**- Dónde esta mi bolso? **

**- Por ese pasillo, segunda puerta a tu derecha. **

Sano, como un bólido, salió de la habitación. Luego de cinco minutos volvió con un CD en la mano. Lo dispuso en el equipo de sonido y apretó play. Los acordes de un sensual tango irrumpieron en la sala de estar.

**- tango!** – exclamó Megumi con sorpresa y aguantando el repentino ataque de risa, que le provoco los gestos del castaño al darse la vuelta.

**- Soy la pareja de mi madre en todos los torneos de su club desde los diez años** – con una sonrisa de orgullo le extendió una mano a la mujer invitándola a bailar.

**- Ah no!**… **tú debes bailar para mi… - **se quejo ella cruzándose de brazos.

**- Lo siento… pero ambos bailaremos para ti – **de un solo jalón de muñeca la puso en pie. Tomando la mano derecha de la mujer la depósito en su hombro izquierdo; luego le tomó con fuerza la mano izquierda de modo que quedaran suspendidas en ángulo recto a su costado, para finalmente, con el brazo libre que le quedaba asirla por la cintura, aprensándola contra su cuerpo.

Sanosuke sin dejar de sonreír, le mostró con su pie derecho como debía mover los suyos, al tiempo que le explicaba el paso básico. Cuando creyó que ya estaba lista, comenzó a desplazarse por el espacio, al son de la música, contando los tiempos y guiándola en los giros con la mano que tenia apoyada en su espalda.

Megumi se sentía rara e incomoda en un principio, pero esa mano grande en su espalda le dio seguridad, por lo que se dejo llevar por el doctor, quien después de todo resulto tan buen bailarín como alardeó.

Aprendió el ocho, el boleo, la zancada y la barrida con facilidad, por lo que en un acto de valentía y seguridad consigo misma, despegó la vista de sus pies. Pero craso error, se topo con los ojos de Sanosuke, que la miraban con seriedad, con rigor.

No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, solo observándose. Para Megumi fueron eternos, hasta que Sanosuke la obligo a girar sobre su eje, para que le diera la espalda. La mujer se sintió rodeada por unos fuertes brazos, que la mecían con delicadeza al tiempo que el pecho del hombre se apegaba a su espalda. No se resistió, no quiso escapar de tan calida prisión.

La música seguía, sin embargo, se escuchaba lejana. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar de esa sensación, de ese placer, de cada escalofrío en que se convertía cada beso del castaño en su cuello. Largó un leve gemido al sentir la respiración de él subir hasta su oído y susurrar: **_- me perdería en tu aroma, Megumi. _**

Repentinamente, todo cesó. La música había callado, los besos habían desaparecido, el calor del castaño se había ido. _¿Qué sucedió?... _abrió los ojos con lentitud, con miedo, con temor de darse cuenta que no había sido mas que un placentero sueño. Pero no, el castaño estaba frente a ella, con una mirada indescifrable.

**_- Por qué provocas estas cosas en mi?_** – pregunto el doctor con voz ronca y profunda. Megumi quedó helada ante ese comentario. No sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Miles de ideas pasaban por su cabeza, pero seguía ahí; quieta, imperturbable.

Sanosuke con delicadeza le tomó de la barbilla, acercando esos labios hasta los suyos, con lenta ansiedad, manteniéndole la mirada.

**- bésame de una vez** **tonto **– ordenó ella con deseo. Él obedeció con furor.

El beso fue largo e intenso. En un principio tímido. En cada movimiento pedían permiso a más. Una incursión en los placeres del otro, que respondía con igual pasión. Una vez que Sanosuke le mordió el labio inferior, Megumi aprovechó de que su lengua se batiera a duelo con la de él, deseaba obtener la soberanía de aquella boca tibia y por ende, el control de las sensaciones que le estaban poniendo la piel de gallina. Sin embargo, contradiciéndose con su voluntad, tomo al castaño por la nuca empujándolo hacia delante para que él profundizara el beso.

Las manos de Sanosuke viajaron en caricias circulares y lentas a través de su espalda hasta estacionarse posesivamente en su cintura, ella lo estrecho con afán por el cuello, enredando sus dedos a través de esos suaves cabellos caobas. No deseaban, pero debieron separarse por falta de aire. Estaban sonrojados, con la respiración agitada y con un brillo especial en los ojos. Ambos rieron por su aspecto de adolescentes.

**- ven **– le ofreció una mano Megumi. Estrechándola, Sanosuke en silencio se dejo arrastrar hasta la habitación.

**- Espero que ahora no me acuses de pervertido como en el centro comercial **– señalo una vez cerrada la puerta tras él.

**- Tú serás quien deberá acusarme a mi – **respondió en tono sensual, mientras enrollaba sus brazos al amplio cuello del doctor** – tu deberás acusarme de pervertida – **le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Él se encargo que esa caricia se convirtiera en una mas profunda. Besándola, alzó a Megumi por las caderas, quien le rodeo la cintura con las piernas al tiempo que deslizaba sus manos bajo la camisa. Así llegaron a la cama, donde cayeron entre risas y besos, él sobre ella.

Entre mas besos, arrumacos y caricias se desnudaron, en un juego sin prisas y descargado de sensualidad. Donde cada centímetro de piel descubierto se excitaba con el calor del otro, con un aliento tibio, con un simple roce.

**- ¿esto es parte de tu tarea?** – pregunto divertida mientras Sano se acomodaba sobre ella.

**- No lo sé…** – alzo los hombros con cara de niño inocente –… **pero iré a preguntarle a la señora Shinomori **– hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero Megumi lo jaló de vuelta a la cama; esta vez ella se posiciono sobre él.

**- Mejor…** - le beso el lóbulo de la oreja derecha - **… mañana…** - le beso el cuello **-… se lo preguntas…** - le beso la barbilla.

**- Como ordene ama y señora** – y le saludo militarmente, para luego voltearla y quedar nuevamente sobre ella.

Así inicio un viaje de besos y caricias. Le beso la frente, los parpados, ambas mejillas, la barbilla; dejo un camino húmedo a través de su cuello y hombros; en sus senos se entretuvo con sus pezones erectos y rosados por la excitación. Megumi cerró los ojos para sentir en plenitud cada descarga eléctrica que era una succión, un mordisco, una lamida, un beso. A veces, solo el aliento caliente que golpeaba su piel arrancaba de su garganta un gemido áspero y agonizante.

El doctor descendió hasta su ombligo, otro recóndito y delicioso rincón de su compañera que esta vez saboreo con su lengua. La espalda de Megumi se arqueó con cada lamida; sus dedos trémulos se enredaron más en los cabellos del castaño con cada sensación.

En un segundo de lucidez, Sanosuke desvió su mirada hacia el rostro de Megumi. Se veía hermosa con las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos. Su cabello derramado por la almohada daba un marco perfecto a su nívea piel aperlada por el sudor. A los ojos del castaño, y de su acelerado y desbocado corazón, aquella hermosa mujer era una diosa.

**- eres hermosa…** - susurro casi en un ronroneo.

**- Nadie antes me lo había dicho… **– sonrió sin abrir los ojos.

**- Tal vez porque a nadie has dejado verte tal como eres** – tenso la boca por el comentario. Cómo era posible que alguien a solo horas de conocerla pudiera ver con tanta claridad su interior. Se asusto al verse tan vulnerable y transparente, pero el roce de los labios de Sanosuke le introdujo un sentimiento de seguridad en el corazón, ese calor que traspasaba cada fibra de su ser le dijo que él no la lastimaría, no había que temer.

**- Y cómo soy en realidad**? – se atrevió a preguntar.

**- Una mujer fascinante, inteligente, decidida, de carácter fuerte, pero sin dejar de ser femenina -** Megumi entreabrió los ojos, para regalarle una sonrisa por el cumplido.

A tientas sus manos se entrelazaron, ella apretó con suavidad pasado un momento. Él lo tomo como una invitación a seguir descendiendo. El bajo vientre, sus caderas y la ingle, fueron un anticipo de la descarga de placer que vendría, Megumi abrió las piernas para que Sanosuke entrara sin interrupción, sin embargo, luego hizo una mueca de disgusto, cuando el castaño le beso el interior del muslo, descendiendo luego hacia las rodillas, pasando por alto su overtura hinchada por la excitación.

**- no seas impaciente** – le sonrió el doctor colocando cara de inocente – **debo hacerte mía completamente primero**.

Continuo con su viaje de besos, succiones, lamidas y mordiscos a través de sus piernas. Al llegar a sus pies, Megumi realizo un movimiento brusco. Sanosuke alzó la ceja al ver la reacción. Intento tomar nuevamente el pie, pero ella se alejo rápidamente al tiempo que lanzaba una risilla.

- ¿**eres cosquillosa?** – ella asintió apenada. Él sonrió maquiavélicamente.

El vecino de la habitación de abajo, debió imaginar que arriba se estaba realizando el mejor y más desenfrenado sexo del mundo, por los gritos, risas y ruidos de cama que provenían de la suite de la señorita Takani. Sin embargo, no era más que una guerra de cosquillas, iniciada por Sano, pero que Megumi respondió rápidamente al descubrir que éste era sensible en los costados. Se divertían como niños en una feria, hasta que un almohadazo de la pelinegra en pleno rostro del castaño provoco la rendición del enemigo.

**- está bien… está bien… ya no te haré cosquillas… - **dijo el castaño levantando las manos de mala gana. Ambos estaban sentados en una cama completamente desecha. Plumón, frazadas y hasta sábanas encontraron mejor vida en el suelo.

**- Por qué no seguimos con lo que estábamos haciendo?**...- se acerco a gatas hasta Sanosuke, para luego sentarse a horcajadas en su regazo al tiempo que enlazaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre. Se apoderó de su boca, dominado el beso; dejándolo sin aliento y con la mirada nublada por la descarga de placer y pasión - **… aunque ahora me toca a mí** – ronroneo.

Sosteniéndole con intensidad la mirada, tomó el miembro de Sanosuke, masajeándolo hasta lograr endurecerlo y erectarlo. El movimiento de placer propinado por la pelinegra interrumpía la unión de sus labios con uno que otro gemido ronco que escapaba de lo más profundo de la garganta del castaño.

Las oscilaciones de la mano caliente de Megumi eran precisas y en un principio lentas, acompasadas con los movimientos de su mano libre que delineaba cada músculo de ese pecho masculino, agitado y sudoroso; al tiempo que sus labios aprisionaban con lujuria los del hombre, que por su parte exigía con ansia.

**- Me voy a… - **trato de advertir al sentir llegar a su clímax.

- **no lo harás…** – le advirtió – **te quiero dentro de mi** – se recostó ante él, abriendo sus piernas en clara invitación

Entró sin prisa, sintiendo palmo a palmo esa estrechez tibia y desconocida. Ella se aferró a su espalda, clavando cada vez más sus dedos en la piel bronceada a medida que él avanzaba mas adentro. Sanosuke escondió su rostro en el recoveco de su cuello al iniciar el vaivén; Megumi cerró los ojos al tiempo que le besaba el hombro, inhalando profundamente hasta saciar sus pulmones de ese aroma masculino.

Ambos se movían al compás, acelerando el ritmo a medida que fue necesario. Sus cuerpos encajaron como dos piezas complementarias de un rompecabezas. Sus latidos eran a la par, como también sus gemidos y suspiros. Eran uno, se unieron, se fusionaron. Por un momento perdieron forma física, fueron un solo ser, constituido solo de sensaciones, placeres y sentimientos.

Sanosuke sacó su rostro del escondite que era el cuello de Megumi, para sostenerle la mirada, reflejarse en esas iris negras y así, grabarse en su corazón, la imagen más hermosa jamás vista. Llegaron juntos al orgasmo, pero ahogaron sus gritos en un beso entrecortado y convulsionado, estrechándose en un abrazo, como un naufrago a un salvavidas, para contrarrestar así el escalofrío que les recorría cada rincón del cuerpo.

Una vez la respiración volvió a su calma habitual, le dio un beso corto, pero tierno al salir de ella. Megumi le acaricio la mejilla al tiempo que le sonreía, se sentía bien, segura, saciada y amada.

Se acomodaron en la cama, cubriéndose con el plumón que Sanosuke recogiera del suelo.

Él miraba el techo, abrazando estrechamente el cuerpo de Megumi por la cintura, quien recostada sobre su tonificado pecho le acariciaba el abdomen. Así estuvieron por largos minutos, en solemne silencio, en cómplice compañía… disfrutando del calor del otro. Disfrutando de esa sensación de plena felicidad que ahora inundaba sus corazones.

**- Megumi? –** se atrevió a interrumpir.

**- Mmhh?** – fonó somnolienta.

**- Me siento bien…** - quisó explicar, sin embargo, Megumi lo interrumpió.

**- Sí… bien valieron la pena los dos mil que pague por ti**.

Sanosuke deshizo el abrazo y le dio la espalda.

**- Qué sucede? Por qué me dejaste de abrazar?… tu pecho es exquisito… estaba tan bien así**…

**- Me dio calor** – fue la escueta respuesta del castaño.

**- Está bien… **– le beso un hombro –… **duerme. Buenas noches Sano**.

- **…** - no recibió respuesta. Alzó la cabeza por sobre el hombro del hombre para verle el rostro; tenia los parpados cerrados. Se enterneció con esa vista, el semblante calmo y apuesto de Sanosuke. Sonriente ella apegó su mejilla a aquella espalda, quedándose rápidamente dormida con el hipnotizante y acompasado movimiento de esa calmada respiración.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Golpeó de lleno con su puño uno de los azulejos de la ducha. Sin sentirse satisfecho repitió la acción otras tantas veces, hasta lograr que sus nudillos ardieran del dolor. Cerró los ojos pesadamente, concentrándose en transmitir ese dolor a todo su cuerpo, como una manera de limpiar la suciedad que sentía. Se consideraba sucio, usado, denigrado. Muchas veces había tenido sexo pasajero, de solo una noche y luego despedida, pero… ¿_por qué ahora le molestaba tanto?_. ¿_Por sentirse más bajo que un gigoló, un puto barato o por haber sentido algo más profundo que solo atracción por aquella mujer y no ser correspondido?._

"… **_bien valieron la pena los dos mil que pague por ti…"_**

Esas palabras se le repetían una y otra vez, aumentando a cada pulsación su coraje. El cabello mojado se le pegaba a la cara, ocultando en parte sus ojos. Le dolía la cabeza, debió apoyar ambas manos en la muralla para no caer. Su cuerpo temblaba, sus piernas le eran livianas, pero no así su pecho, que oprimido le pesaba una tonelada. Deseaba arrancarse el corazón con una mano para sacar esa molesta punzada. El agua caía rauda sobre su cuerpo, cada gota limpiaba su frustración, desgarraba cada vestigio del cuerpo de esa mujer y aliviaba su pena, pero no así su enojo. Estaba adolorido, cansado, derrotado, pero por sobre todas las cosas furioso y no con ella, sino que consigo mismo, pues se había enamorado en una noche.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Traviesos rayos de sol se colaron a través de las cortinas dándole molestamente en la cara. Gruñó a medias, pues no deseaba levantarse aún; en mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien como hoy, tan tranquila, tan en paz.

Se halló acurrucada en un rincón de la cama, desnuda y cubierta solo por el plumón, las demás ropas de cama estaba en el suelo. Recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior en un flash mental, por lo que sonriente deslizó su mano a través de las telas para descubrir el cuerpo de Sanosuke, para así aferrarse a él y dormir un rato más. Sin embargo, estaba sola.

Arreglándose el cabello se incorporo en la cama, buscando con la mirada al castaño en algún rincón de la habitación. Como no lo encontró allí, agudizó el oído con la esperanza de escuchar algún ruido que le señalara su ubicación dentro de la suite. Pero nada. Cero rastro del hombre.

**- ¿Sanosuke?** – lo llamó, al tiempo que se levantaba abrochándose la yukata.

El primer lugar en registrar fue el baño, donde algo le llamo singularmente la atención.

Algunos baldosines de la ducha estaban trizados. Con las yemas de los dedos tanteó cada fisura, preguntándose si él había hecho eso… "_imposible…¿qué motivo tendría para hacer una cosa tal?"_.

**- ¿Sanosuke?... –** intentó otra vez entrando en la habitación donde Akira, el mayordomo, dejara su bolso. Pero éste no estaba.

**- ¿Sanosuke?**! – esta vez, elevando el tono de su voz, lo buscó en la cocina, esperando ver su amplia espalda al entrar. Afanado él preparando un desayuno especial, dispuesto después a llevárselo hasta la cama como una sorpresa, pero que ella arruinaría asustándolo, sin embargo rápido calmaría su enojo por el susto con un beso y así ambos disfrutarían de ese desayuno melosamente en la cama.

Suspirando llegó a la sala, y aunque ya había comprendido que él no estaba en el penthouse, seguía buscándole con la mirada en cada rincón, anhelando que apareciera de repente, riendo por la broma de esconderse de ella, sin embargo, una nota sobre la mesa de centro, y aún mas las palabras escritas en ella, le oprimieron el corazón:

**- Me fuí a las 10 AM, plazo de las 24 hrs. según el contrato de la subasta. Espero que hayas quedado conforme, aún que como me dijiste anoche los dos mil dólares no fueron un desperdicio. Me alegro de que no gastaras inútilmente tu dinero en alguien como yo. **

**- Hasta nunca. **

Era una nota rencorosa. La letra era eléctrica y apresurada; el lápiz había sido cargado con fuerza sobre el papel, que había sido arrancado de un jirón del cuaderno o del block de notas, o lo que fuera.

"…**_aún que como me dijiste anoche los dos mil dólares no fueron un desperdicio…"_**

¿En qué momento le dijo eso?. Ella no recordaba. Hizo un conteo mental de los diálogos intercambiados anoche, por lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse por las imágenes del tango y su posterior consecuencia.

Las palabras dulces y susurradas por Sanosuke en su oído, el beso que inicio todo, la incitación sexual, el peregrinar de besos, succiones, mordiscos y lamidas a través de su cuerpo. Sonrió al acordarse de la guerra de cosquillas; se avergonzó de cómo ella le había dado placer con su mano; todos sus vellos se erizaron al recordar la penetración y sintió subir el calor cuando rememoró el beso convulsionado cuando ambos llegaron al clímax.

Con solo recordar revivió cada una de las sensaciones experimentadas en brazos de Sanosuke, y deseo más, pero eternamente, así se dio cuenta que el castaño no era una aventura de solo una noche. Él era algo más. Él era seguridad, protección, bienestar, placer, amor. Amor, lo que se había negado por mucho tiempo, lo halló en su objeto de venganza, un absurdo capricho infantil. Una estupidez.

Sin embargo, un clic mental, un relámpago de su subconsciente le dio el por qué de aquellas palabras escritas con rencor en la nota.

**- tonta** – fue todo lo que murmuró al dejarse caer en un sillón.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**- alo!... Sanosuke?... estas ahí!… CONTESTAMEEEEEEE.**

_**- Mmhh?**_

**- QUEEEE… AUN SIGUES DURMIEDO, FLOJO DE PORQUERIAAAAA… SON LAS TRES DE LA TARDE…**

_**- Déjame dormir… **_

**- VERGÜENZA TE DEBERIA DAR… AQUÍ TODOS TE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO**

- … _**no estoy de ánimos pa escuchar tu voz de gallina clueca… cuelga ya…**_

**- IRE A TU CASA PARA SACARTE DE UNA OREJA…**

**_- Adiós _**– y colgó.

Todos miraban a Misao, intrigados por la conversación que acababa de sostener. Al parecer Sanosuke se había quedado dormido, por eso aun no había llegado al almuerzo dominical en casa de su madre.

**- Él… - **balbució Misao, irrumpiendo el suspenso y la expectación que ella misma había establecido.

**- que?** – preguntaron al unísono todos.

**- Él… Él…**

**- Que?**

**- ÉL ME COLGOOOOOOOOOOOO- **todos casi se caen de sus asientos en un masivo PLOP!

**- Pero… qué te dijo? – **pregunto su madre, aun con una gotita sobre la cabeza.

**- Me dijo que no tenias ánimos de hablar…** **supongo que estaría cansado… - **siseó con rabia la ojiverde.

**- Jajajajajajaja… yo le dije que Takani era de temer…** - señalo Kenshin.

**- A qué te refieres con ello**? – le pregunto Kaoru con no muy buena cara, adivinando las ocultas intenciones en el comentario de su novio. Pero lo salvo el sonar del teléfono.

**- Ese debe ser él**… **para pedirme perdón… hohohoho** - rió Misao con cara de desquiciada, logrando así una nueva gota en las nucas de todos los presentes – **alo? **– contesto con soberbia, pero casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al escuchar quien le hablaba al otro lado de la línea – **no… él no se encuentra…** - le hizo señas a Kaoru para que pegara la oreja al auricular - **él hace años que ya no vive aquí – **Kaoru abrió los ojos inmensamente al identificar aquella vozSe aparto del teléfono, para contarles de quien se trataba a la señora Sagara, Kenshin y Aoshi, que al igual que las muchachas se sorprendieron – **desea dejarle algún mensaje?** – ella señalo con la mano que necesitaba papel y lápiz, todos corrieron a traerle algo que sirviera. Su madre fue la primera en llegar – **muy bien… dígame: Que desea hablar con él, es urgente. Que quiere arreglar lo sucedido . Muy bien… sí… anote todo. ¿el horario del hospital?... pues no lo sé – **todos le hicieron gestos y morisquetas extrañas, Misao los calló con la mirada –** no se preocupe. Bien, adiós – **colgó, mirando a todos con cara de que alguien le diera la respuesta para entender que había sucedido recién.

**- por qué no le diste el horario?… te lo sabes de memoria – **le acusó Aoshi.

**- no lo sé… no lo creí prudente… - **señalo alzando los hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

**- Aquí lo importante es saber… Por qué llamaría Megumi Takani a Sanosuke… - **Kenshin planteó la mayor interrogante que deambulaba en la mente de todos.

**- Y a qué se refería con:** **arreglar lo sucedido ?** – pregunto la señora Sagara a su vez

- … **la actitud de los dos…. todo esto me da un mal presentimiento…** - señalo Kaoru con cara de preocupación.

**- A mi más bien, me huele a algo divertido… **– Misao tenía la mirada de alguien que se trae algo entre manos.

**- Algo para arruinar a Sano**? – aventuro su esposo.

**- Mmm**… **creo que si…** - guiño el ojo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Todos suspiraron con resignación.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El hospital Santa Marta se ubicaba en un sector privilegiado de la ciudad. Rodeado de grandes y modernos edificios, el hospital quebraba la arquitectura del entorno, pues era un edificio de fachada antigua, de grandes arcos y columnas, impresionantes vitrales en las ventanas superiores y magnificas puertas de madera maciza labradas con prolijidad. En si el edificio era impresionante, el perfecto ejemplo de la arquitectura barroca, hermoso por definición.

Sanosuke se encontraba en el quinto piso de este edificio, mirando el paisaje desde la ventana de su despacho. Ya eran cerca de las once del día, por lo que el sol remontaba en el cielo, ocultado por algunas nubes que atravesaban lentamente el cielo.

El día era alegre y tibio. Ese lunes era un día perfecto de primavera, por eso se veían a algunos pacientes acompañados de enfermeras u enfermeros recorrer los patios que circundaban el hospital. Lamentablemente para el doctor, por su expresión en la mirada, pareciera que aquel día era el de un temporal en pleno invierno.

**- Doctor Sagara** – le llamo una femenina voz desde la puerta.

**- Qué sucede, Unmei?** – contesto lacónico, volteando el cuerpo a medias tanto como solo para mirarla de reojo.

**- Es su madre, desea hablar con usted… **

**- Hazla pasar…** - se dirigió hasta su silla y apoyando los codos en la mesa, espero con gravedad en la mirada de que su madre entrara.

Su madre, una mujer elegante, distinguida y hermosa, entró con una esplendida sonrisa. Perfectamente conservada para sus inconfesables años, le llegaba a la altura del hombro cuando usaba tacos, cabellos caobas como él, pero de unos intensos ojos verdes, que para su disgusto solo heredó Misao.

**- Buenos días madre** – dijo él cuando recibió un beso en la frente – **lamento no haber ido ayer… pero amanecí enfermo, así que me quedé en cama – **excuso antes de que se lo pidieran para evitar la molestia de verse interrogado.

**- Tu hermana me dijo que era algo peor. **

**- Qué mentiras te largo Misao? **– respondió a la defensiva.

**- Problemas de corazón? – **su madre entrecerró los ojos acusadoramente

**- Tan astuta madre…** - respondió rodando los ojos –… **no me salvare del interrogatorio, verdad?** – bufó sarcástico.

**- No le hables así a tu madre**… - increpó – **solo preguntaba… pues una tal Takani ha llamado cinco veces ayer y dos hoy en la mañana. Alguna nueva conquista?**

**- No… solo la mujer que me compró en la subasta que organizó la señora Shinomori… y para qué me ha llamado tanto – **pregunto disimulando, según él muy bien, su ansia por saber.

**- No lo sé… - **alzo los hombros, sonriendo internamente por el tono de premura en la pregunta de su hijo **– solo te deja el mensaje De que desea hablar urgente contigo, para arreglar lo sucedido **

**- Cosas sin importancia – **suspiro para si, pero su madre lo escucho más que claro, por lo que enarco una ceja con suspicacia.

**- Te ha hecho daño?**

**- Madre… - **llamó rápidamente, adivinando el sermón que se le venia encima.

**- No quiero que una mujer mala te dañe, mi niño… yo quiero que te ame una buena mujer… quiero lo mejor para ti… porque tú eres un sol…**

**- Madre… - **imploro una vez más.

**- Eres guapo, doctor, con buena situación económica, saludable, de buena familia…** **en resumen un buen partido… no quiero que oportunistas inescrupulosas se aprovechen de ti… yo quiero una buena nuera… quiero…**

**- Madre! – **subió el tono de voz lo suficiente como para cerrarle la boca. Ella lo miro horrorizada, por lo que tosió carraspeadamente para aclarar su garganta – **madre… no te preocupes, la señorita Takani no es mas que la mujer que me compró en la subasta… no es alguien de importancia…** - suspiro, pero ante los ojos inquisidores de su madre, apresuro a agregar – **te lo prometo… y no me mires así, me recuerdas a cuando era niño. **

**- Para mi siempre serás mi niño – **le sonrió con amabilidadal tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo **– vas a almorzar conmigo? **

Sanosuke se le quedo viendo, rememorando los viejos tiempos, cuando aquella mujer daba su vida por él, cuidándolo, protegiéndolo, mimándolo, queriéndolo… le devolvió la sonrisa… esa mujer nunca se cansaría de ser su madre y con esa sonrisa se lo agradeció.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**- Megami, apúrate… que Sagara-sama esta por llegar** – Aya se quejaba quejumbrosa mientras se empinaba en su cama.

**- Solo me lavaba la cara… quiero que me vea linda hoy** – contestaba la niña corriendo hasta su cama.

**- El Doc no las tomara en cuenta, porque ayer me prometió que jugaría conmigo** – refuto Tamashi, cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho.

**- Y conmigo también **– aclaro Keizai alzando el índice.

**- Hombres **– bufo con molestia la pequeña Akai – **solo piensan en fútbol.**

**- Y qué hoy no tocaba cuento?** – pregunto Saru, acomodándose los lentes sobre el tabique de la nariz. Los otros cinco le miraron con reproche por unos segundos, pero luego sus caras dibujaron sonrisas, pues los cuentos contados por Sanosuke eran de lo más divertidos.

Precisamente en ese instante entraba Sanosuke a la habitación, leyendo las carpetas con los historiales médicos de sus jóvenes pacientes.

**- Sagara-sama!** – gritaron con emoción los seis niños al verlo, pero solo la pequeña Akai se atrevió a bajar de su cama para ir abrazarle.

**- Hola niños… –** acaricio la cabeza de Akai sin mucho entusiasmo pasando casi de largo. La pequeña lo notó, por lo que alzó una ceja, extrañada por la poca dedicación de su doctor en ella **- … tomaron sus medicinas hoy?** – todos afirmaron positivamente con un gesto de su cabecitas, excepto la pequeña Akai que lo seguía con semblante extraño.

**- Sagara sama, estás enfermo? –** pregunto la niña sin poder aguantar mas su curiosidad.

Él la miro de soslayo, sonriendo tenuemente, no logrando calmar la inquietud de la pequeña. Los otros cinco chicos observaban atentos la escena entre el doctor y la más pequeña de su club.

**- estás enfermo?... te ves extraño… tus ojos están apagados…** **eso es!** – exclamó como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta a la duda mas importante en el universo – **tus ojos están apagados… ya no brillan **- puso una cara mas grave, sosteniéndole la mirada con severidad, explorando mas a fondo esos ojos castaños que la miraban sin expresión.

**- No te preocupes Akai-chan… estoy bien… ahora debes acostarte** – la alzo entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta su cama, donde los otros niños corrieron a montarse.

**- Qué te sucedió Doc? **– pregunto Tamashi abrazándolo desde atrás por el cuello.

**- Nada Tamashi –** le revolvió los cabellos al tiempo que volteaba un poco la cabeza para ver mejor la cara de preocupación del niño.

**- Estas triste no?**... **se te murió alguien?**... **tienes la misma cara que cuando murió la señora Nomori… - **Megami le agarraba un brazo con fervor, mirándolo con inquietud.

**- No, Megami, nadie a muerto…** **y ya dejen de preocuparse** – les sonrió para intentar calmarles – **estoy bien, solo algo cansado**… **eso es todo**.

**- Entonces, no nos contaras el cuento hoy**? – con angustia preguntaron al mismo tiempo Saru y Aya.

**- No, creo que hoy no**… **lo siento niños.**

**- Viste… estas mal, algo te sucedió y no nos quieres contar…** - Akai se montó sobre su regazo y le enfrento con la vista a centímetros del rostro.

**- Pero**… - no pudo decir mas, Keizai le abrió un ojo y luego el otro, inspeccionándolo seriamente con la linterna que le sacara del bolsillo del delantal. Luego, Aya le introdujo una paleta aparta-lenguas en la boca y Saru con la misma linterna que uso Keizai le miro la garganta. Por otro lado, Tamashi le dio dos ligeros golpe con un martillito bajo la rotula para ver sus reflejos, al tiempo que Megami le oía el corazón con su propio estetoscopio.

**- Diagnóstico? – **pregunto Akai cruzándose de brazos, luego de que los chicos dejaran su examen y le devolvieran todos sus instrumentos médicos a un impresionado Sanosuke.

**- Su garganta no esta inflamada. **

**- Sus reflejos responden bien. **

**- Su corazón pulsa normalmente. **

**- Sus ojos, como usted dijo doctora Akai , no reflejan ningún brillo… están apagados – **sentenció Keizai con solemnidad, cerrando los ojos al tiempo que jugaba con un imaginario lápizLos otros niños rieron por su imitación del doctor Sagara, cuando éste les hablaba de algo medicinalmente importante.

**- YA NIÑOS!... DEJEN DE JUGAR!** – exploto de repente el castaño doctor, levantándose de un golpe de la cama llevándose casi en su acción a Megami y Aya que estaban abrazadas a él – **AQUÍ EL DOCTOR SOY YO!… Y SI DIGO QUE ESTOY BIEN, ESTOY BIEN!… ENTENDIERON! – **los seis niños lo miraron con sorpresa, nunca lo habían visto tan enojado como ahora. Es cierto que muchas veces los reprendió por no tomarse sus medicamentos o no hacerles caso a las enfermeras, pero nunca les había gritado de esa manera. Con tanta furia en la mirada.

Sanosuke al darse cuenta de cómo los había tratado, se disculpo con un presuroso lo siento , los niños en respuesta le abrazaron. Él les acaricio sus cabecitas con ternura.

**- Qué podemos hacer para que estés alegre otra vez, Sagara sama? –** pregunto Megami cuando se hubo separado del abrazo colectivo.

**- Tal vez arreglar las cosas entre nosotros –** contesto una voz femenina hasta ese momento desconocida en la escena.

Todos voltearon a mirar a la extraña mujer que se afirmaba en el soporte de la puerta.

**- quién es usted?** – ladró con desconfianza la pequeña Akai – **este sector no recibe visitas a menos que sean autorizadas por Sagara-sama. **

**- Eres una niña adorable… se nota que lo quieres mucho – **sonrientea mediasla mujer adelanto unos pasos hacia el grupo que la observaba expectante, mas Sanosuke la miraba con seriedad.

**- Qué haces aquí?** – preguntó al fin el hombre.

**- Te he llamado varias veces ayer y hoy…** **te deje mensajes con tu hermana y madre… pero parece que no te los han dado. **

**- Si me los dieron, pero no quise responder, son cosas sin importancias ya. **

**- Para mi lo siguen siendo, quiero arreglar todo entre nosotros. **

**- Arreglar qué?... no hay nada que arreglar… no sé de qué hablas? – **los niños parecían público en pleno partido de tenis, mirando a uno y otro participante en esa conversación con un signo de interrogación marcado en la cara – **por favor sal… como dijo Akai este lugar no es de libre circulación… yo autorizo quien entra y quien sale… y tú no debes estar aquí. **

**- Pero Sanosuke… – **alargo el paso hacia él, pero tres pequeñas sombras se interpusieron en su camino.

**- Qué pretende con Sagara-sama? - **cuestiono Megami.

**- Él le dijo que se fuera – **asevero Aya.

**- Esta sorda acaso, vieja bruja **– increpo Akai.

Los tres niños del grupo largaron carcajada por el insulto y actitud de la más pequeña de las niñas.

**- ustedes lo quieren mucho no?** – preguntó Megumi, quien lejos de enojarse por como la mas pequeña se refirió a ella, sonreía divertida de ver como las niñas con sus cuerpecitos protegían al doctor.

**- Las tres nos casaremos con él cuando crezcamos…** - dijo Megami, la más alta de las tres, con los brazos en jarra y la mirada desafiante - … **es el amor de nuestras vidas. **

** - Que tiernas son – **la pelinegra acaricio la cabellera de Aya con ternura** – cuídenlo mucho… él se merece lo mejor… cuídenlo como no lo hice yo – **se agacho para quedar a la altura de las niñas, pero cuando pronunció la última frase miró directamente a Sanosuke.

El castaño había observado la escena entre la mujer y las niñas en absoluto hermetismo, solo abriendo los ojos exageradamente cuando las pequeñas hablaron de matrimonio.

**- Qué deseas arreglar?** – pregunto luego de algunos segundo manteniendo la mirada de la pelinegra.

**- La estupidez que dije ayer. **– sonrió Megumi al ver un alo de esperanza – **Se que dije que nunca hablo por hablar, pero ayer dije esa estupidez… te trate peor que a un…** - se calló de golpee al recordar que estaban los niños ahí **– no dije lo que realmente sentía… **

**- A dónde quieres llegar**? – preguntó Sanosuke entrecerrando los ojos, escudriñando en su mirada suplicante.

**- Quiero que intentemos algo**… **me gustas… me gustas mucho…** - lo confesó bajando la mirada apenada - **tanto así que no he hecho otra cosa que pensar en ti estos días, por eso mi insistencia, por eso las llamadas… quiero estar contigo…tu me gus…**

**- Qué te hace pensar que yo también lo deseo** – siseó el hombre, con desprecio en su tono de voz. Megumi lo miro perpleja, no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta – **vete de aquí, este lugar no esta autorizado para visitas** – volteo dándole la espalda, encaminándose con los niños a sus respectivas camas. Ellos lo siguieron en silencio, solo Akai miró de reojo a la abatida mujer.

Keizai con Tamashi le acercaron el estetoscopio y la linternilla, para que iniciara su examen rutinario, siendo la primera Megami. Aya y Akai lo observaban sentadas en sus camitas, a la espera de su turno. Todo en un tenso ambiente, ninguno de los niños se atrevía a hablarle a Sanosuke.

Por otro lado, Megumi no se movía de su lugar, con la vista perdida en algún punto del suelo, sintiendo en la boca esa sensación amarga de la perdida, de ser derrotada. Si ella siempre lo tuvo todo, ahora se sentía desprotegida, vulnerable, pero más que nada Despreciada. Lo quería a él, pero él no quería nada con ella. Ese es un golpe muy difícil de digerir, en alguien acostumbrado a que se le cumpliera su voluntad.

Necesitaba algo de que aferrarse. Alguna oportunidad de tener a su lado lo que, en este momento, mas deseaba (¬¬: yo también lo quiero!). Si por algo era conocida, era por su tozudez y persistencia, y este momento no seria el primero en su vida donde abandonaría su propósito.

**- t… te… compro…** - murmuro de pronto. Aya y Akai, que estaban mas cerca, la miraron confundidas, más Sanosuke solo la vio de reojo, como si no le importara lo que dijera – **T-TE… C-COMPRO!** – grito de repente.

Ahora sí que había captado totalmente su atención, sumándole la de los seis niños. Le tembló por un momento el labio inferior al ver los ojos del castaño puestos sobre ella, pero al segundo repitió enérgica y con seguridad: - **te compro Sanosuke Sagara**.

**- …?**

- **Con siete cheques de dos mil cada uno, te asegurare por una semana…** - al tiempo que comenzó a hablar tan rápido como diera su lengua, se dedicó a buscar con torpeza la chequera dentro de su gran cartera, como forma de evitar ver directamente los ojos de Sanosuke y ponerse mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba - **… tiempo suficiente para que te des cuenta de que… **

**- ESPERA…**

**- …? - **hasta los niños dieron un respingo por el tono severo y brusco con que Sanosuke frenó a la mujer.

- **Por qué todo debes reducirlo a dinero… todo para ti es un algo que usar, un desechable… algo fácil…. todo lo compra tu dinero… - **la voz de Sanosuke era ronca, profunda, hostil** - … yo no soy un articulo en oferta, algo que puedas envolver y llevar a tu casa en la cajuela de tu sedan… soy un ser humano… con orgullo… no soy un negocio… mis sentimientos, mis acciones, mis deseos no se pueden comprar – **poso una mano sobre la cabecita de Saru **– si quieres felicidad el dinero no te lo dará… te ayudara, pero no perdurara… no será mas que una felicidad trucada, un imbécil engaño que tú misma te has armado… - **adelanto unos pasos hasta la mujer** - entiende Megumi… - **murmurando en su oído le hablo para que no escucharan los niños **- los sentimientos de la gente no se compran… pues nunca de ese modo serán sinceros… nunca ese amor será honesto… será una mentira – **pasó de largo hasta la puerta de la habitación, la cual abrió** – ¡Por favor haga abandono de este sector no autorizado a las visitas!. ¡Si lo necesita llamare a un guardia para que la guié hasta la salida!. **

El tiempo se volvió lento para todos los habitantes de esa habitación, nadie deseaba hablar por medio a alterar mas las cosas. Los niños incluso contenían la respiración a la vez que mantenían la vista fija en la mujer, quien aun le daba la espalda al doctor, enclavada en medio de la pieza.

**- no… no es… no es necesario** – dijo finalmente Megumi rompiendo el incomodo silencio – **sé muy bien donde queda la salida** – se irguió sobre su propio peso y echándose el pelo hacia atrás, volteó hacia el castaño. Se despidió con una venia hacia los niños, quienes respondieron automáticamente. Luego de eso, emprendió su andar hacia la salida que aun le mostrara Sanosuke, pero al pasar junto a él se detuvo **– me haz hecho más daño ahora que todos los golpes recibidos en mi vida. **

- … - Sanosuke no respondió, ni siquiera mostró alguna expresión en su rostro. Su gesto era neutro, indescifrable, firme.

**- Te odio…** - le susurro ella antes de juntar sus labios con los de él, en una caricia fugaz, pero llena de sentimientos –… **te odio con toda mi alma… **– le sonrió tristemente, ocultando sus ojos acuosos bajo el flequillo al marchar de la habitación.

Él cerró la puerta cuando ella ya hubo desaparecido y emprendió retorno hacia las camas para seguir con su rutina de examinación en los niños. Llamó a Tamashi, para continuar, el niño corrió lo mas rápido que dieron sus pies. Los demás se miraron entre si, aun no entendían cómo es que Sanosuke podía ser tan frío y arrogante.

- **ERES UN MOSTRUOOOOOOOO** – todos voltearon a ver sorprendidos a la pequeña Akai, quien con la mirada desafiaba al doctor que la observaba por el rabillo del ojo – **SI DICES QUE ELLA ES EGOÍSTA, TÚ LO ERES AUN MAS… AL TRATARLA DE ESE MODO – **Megami la tomó por los hombros para calmarla, pero en un movimientos brusco se apartó** - SI ELLA TE QUERIA COMPRAR, TU TE HAZ VENDIDO A TU RENCOR. **

**- Akai!... – **susurro el castaño

**- ERES UN TONTOOOOOOOO – **le grito la niña con toda el alma, al borde de las lágrimas. Aya se acercó a ella y la abrazó, escondiendo Akai su carita en el pecho de la mayor. Los otros niños rodearon a las niñas en silencio.

Sanosuke no dijo nada. Solo giró sobre sus talones y dejó la habitación. Después se encargo que una enfermera terminara con la revisión de sus pequeños pacientes.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Un jeep negro bajaba a toda velocidad por una solitaria avenida. Eran cerca de las diez de la noche y la fuerte lluvia tenia a todos ya guarecidos en sus casas. Solo Sanosuke regresaba a esas horas a su casa, luego de un extenuante día de trabajo… cansador en el sentido de que había tratado por todos los medios de abuenarse con sus seis pacientes predilectos, desde que hace tres días se enojaran con él por pelearse con Megumi.

Apretó mas las manos en torno al manubrio, dejando sus nudillos blancos por la presión. El recuerdo de esa discusión lo traía con el ánimo por el suelo y con la furia por las nubes.

Era un caos en el trabajo, le ladraba a todas las enfermeras si cometían el mas mínimo error, trataba fríamente a todos sus pacientes, nadie se le acercaba por la cara de ogro que traía… incluso un niño con quien chocó en el pasillo del hospital, salió corriendo al borde de las lágrimas, por la cara de demonio que le puso Sanosuke.

Suspiro cansado, tratando de concentrar su mente en el camino y así, alejar de sus pensamientos aquella mujer, que lo atormentaba de día y de noche.

Escuchaba una voz femenina y la recordaba. Sentía un aroma y la recordaba. Incluso, la vio en un sueño loco que tuvo anteayer por lo que no pudo pegar los párpados en toda la noche. Pero lo peor era cuando se aterrorizaba ante cualquier mujer que se le asimilara anatómicamente, tanto así, que ayer llegó a esconderse tras una planta del hospital al creer que ella venia en dirección contraria, pero no era Megumi.

Y para su mala suerte, ahora en la radio de su auto se escuchaba el tango que bailaran aquella vez… pero contrario a lo que todos esperaríamos, se dedico a escucharlo, tarareando cada compás, marcando el ritmo con sus dedos índices en el manubrio, disfrutándolo de algún modo, tal como lo disfrutó en esa oportunidad.

Esa oportunidad… que lejana sonaba esa frase y solo había sido hace tres días atrás, pero él no dejaría su orgullo y su dignidad a cambio de profesarle amor a una mujer que lo había decepcionado.

¿Decepcionado?

Así era como se sentía: decepcionado, traicionado, desilusionado, desencantado, melancólico, triste, derrotado… un sin mundo de sin sabores… una extraña amargura en el corazón.

Le hubiera encantado que algo entre ellos surgiera, pero esa decepción… era grave según él. Él no la merecía.

El tango calló al tiempo que apagaba el motor, descendió del auto sin prisas, cargando su pesado maletín en una mano y el impermeable en la otra. Apoyo la espalda en la pared del ascensor, luego de apretar el botón de su piso. En el primer piso, subió la señora Hitashi con su perro en brazos. Sanosuke apenas la saludó, arrinconándose a la pared contraria, pues destetaba a ese poodle toy. Mas perecía un juguete a pilas que un ser vivo.

Asintió con la cabeza a cada cosa que le hablara esa mujer, pero sin prestarle la menor atención. Se despidieron con formalidad en el piso 5º y él siguió hasta el suyo, el 10º. Giró la llave, pero se extraño al darse cuenta que ésta solo dio una vuelta. Alguien ya estaba ahí, pero quién… solo Kaede tenía llave además de él, para poder hacer el aseo del departamento tres veces.

Entró con sigilo en la casa, con desconfianza en la mirada, esperando no toparse con un ladrón dentro de ella. Sin embargo, al prender la luz, grande fue su sorpresa a ver la sala atestada de ramos de flores; de los más diversos colores y tamaños.

Un ramo de rosas rojas se destacaba en la mesa de centro, por lo que se acercó a éste para buscar alguna tarjeta que le diera noción de lo que allí sucedía.

Extrajó la pequeña tarjeta de su sobre, pero esta solamente decía: Perdón . Nada más que perdón, ni firma, ni remitente, ni nada por el estilo.

**_- perdón…_** - susurro para si, como si el pronunciarla le diera alguna pista.

**- Sí… perdón…** - dijo una voz femenina a su espalda – **perdón por humillarte… perdón por herirte… perdón por mi insistencia. – **a medida que la mujer decía cada frase iba acercando un paso hacia Sanosuke que aun le daba la espalda **– Perdón por quererte… - **le abrazo rodeando su cintura** –... suki da Sanosuke. **

**- ¿Cómo entraste!... – **cortó con rabia en el tono de voz. Restándole importancia a la última frase.

**- eso no importa…**

**- claro que importa…TU… - **se volteo para enfrentarla, pero quedo sin habla al observarla. Tenía el cabello mojado, las mejillas sonrojadas, y solo llevaba puesta una camisa… una camisa de él. Se veía sensual, hermosapara cortar el aliento… para dejar sin habla.

**- Me empape con la lluvia al venir … así que tome esta camisa de tu ropa… - **contesto adivinando los pensamientos de Sanosuke** – cuando llegaste me alistaba a secarme el cabello… por eso aun lo tengo así… - **sonrió con malicia al tiempo que acariciaba coquetamente un mechón, pues era más que clara la impresión que había causado en el castaño.

**- Qué haces aquí?...** **Cómo entraste?** – tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para calmar su incipiente deseo, y poder con tranquilidad hacer esas dos preguntas.

**- Te dije que eso no importaba…** **traje vino…** - señalo rápido para desviar el tema, pero Sanosuke golpeo la muralla frente a ella y ladró: - **DIME CÓMO DIABLOS ENTRASTE A MI DEPARTAMENTO?**

**- Alguien me ayudo… **- ella desvió la mirada

**- Quien?**

**- No lo diré… - **negó con la cabeza.

- **Hazlo… **- le tomo por los brazos provocándole dolor a la mujer** – dime…**

**- No, no… me lastimas… **

**- Dime y te soltaré…**

**- NO**

**- HAZLO**

**- NOOOO**

**- DIMELO**

**- TE DIJE QUE NO…AHHH! – **la empujo a uno de los sillones. No seguiría con esa estúpida discusión por saber quién le había dado las llaves de su departamento… lo hecho, hecho está… ella estaba ahí… ahora lo que debía preocuparle era sacarla del lugar… de su hogar… de su vida.

**- Vete…** - solicito en un tono grave, pero bajo.

**- Seguro**? – pregunto ella con sensualidad, al tiempo que cruzaba las piernas y se acomodaba mejor en el sillón. Demás está decir que la camisa que apenas de pie le cubría las piernas, esta vez se recogió al límite de lo pudoroso.

**- Eres una descarada **– le siseo con desprecio.

**- Pero encantadora según tu**… - Sanosuke se paso la mano entre sus cabello en un acto que demostraba desesperación. La observo por un rato con los brazos en jarra, sosteniéndole la mirada y tratando de comprender lo que allí sucedía, luego se desanudo la corbata y soltando un suspiro se dejo caer en el sillón frente a ella.

**- Qué quieres? – **no le daría en el gusto. Él tenia orgullo… le haría saber cuan herido lo había hecho sentir. Él no estaba para juegos caprichosos, si ella solo deseaba seguir con la aventurilla a costa de su persona… él le daría la espalda. Tal vez, él deseaba tanto como Megumi entablar algo , pero no quería engañarse con falsas ilusiones… creyó ver un alo de esperanza al verla allí, pero sus palabras y coqueteo le habían dejado claro que solo lo deseaba por el momento. Cuando menos se lo esperara, lo desecharía.

**- A ti… - **contesto segura.

**- Creí que eso ya lo habíamos dejado claro – **levantó una ceja. Preguntándole con el gesto _si acaso era tonta que no entendía que no deseaba nada con ella_.

**- No me mires de ese modo –** hizo un gesto de disgusto. No le gustaba esa mirada sobre ella.

**- Pues no tengo otro modo de mirarte…**

**- Podrías mirarme con amor**

**- Por favor, Megumi! – **exclamo con cansancio y fastidio, preguntándose cómo podía ser tan desvergonzada en incluir la palabra amor en su discurso – **puedes decirme de una vez qué deseas y así te marchas de aquí… - **se refregó los ojos** - hoy tuve un día muy cansador… solo deseo ducharme y dormir. **

**- Yo podría enjabonar la espalda… - **le insinuó sensual.

**- Puedes dejar de jugar… ya me estas hartando!**

**- No seas tan duro… solo quiero…**

**- Jugar!... ESO es lo único que quieres!**

**- NO ES VERDAD… - **contó rápidamente hasta tres para calmarse y seguir** – solo quiero arreglar las cosas… tan difícil es entender?... todo lo que hago es por ti **– dijo con un gesto de frustración y suplica. Lo miró inquisitiva, mas él tenía la vista pegada en un arreglo floral de Rosas y Liliums, que estaba a su lado derecho.

**- Me decepcionaste…** - murmuro de un momento a otro el castaño, aun con la vista fija en el ramo - … **en un principio me desagradaste… pero a medida que fui pasando el día contigo, me encontré con una mujer fascinante y encantadora, muy inteligente y divertida… además de hermosa… **– en esta frase fijo su vista en ella, con una expresión indescifrable para Megumi, pero al seguir hablando volteo nuevamente a las flores pues al verla allí tan hermosa y apetecible sintió su voluntad flaquear -**… desde el club la relación entre nosotros cambio… confiaste en mi, abriste tu corazón al hablarme de tus padres… eso te lo agradezco… la cena fue divertida, la conversación agradable e interesante, el tango lo disfrute… lo que vino después… me entregue en pleno, sabes?... porque para mi no fue solo sexo… fue amor… fue único y especial… aunque suene cliché… – **sonrió con un dejo de tristeza** – me sentí bien en tus brazos, disfrute de tus caricias, de tus besos… te lo quise dar a saber… pero ahí tú me dejaste en claro que no fui más que una diversión pasajera para ti… si deseabas vengarte humillándome… lo conseguiste de la manera más magistral posible…. **

**- ESO NO ES CIERTO! – **grito Megumi corriendo a su lado y aferrando su cara con la manos lo obligo a fijar su vista en ella** – lo que… lo que dije fue una estupidez… cuántas veces deberé repetírtelo?... tú… también me haces sentir bien, me haces sentir especial, querida… contigo me siento protegida y acompañada… ENTIENDES!… no eres un capricho… te quiero… y deseo que tú también lo hagas – **apresó sus labios con pasión y entrega, su caricia era delicada y lenta, dando lo mejor de si para que cayera en cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba, que deseaba su cariño, su compañía. Sin embargo los labios de Sanosuke seguían impávidos. No respondían a su caricia, esto la lleno de angustia, por lo que a medida que le seguía besando con mayor insistencia comenzó a suplicarle – **res… póndeme… **- una lágrima escapó de su ojos – **respóndeme…** - sus puños comenzaron a golpearle suavemente el pecho – **respón…deme… - **ya rendida apoyo su frente a la del hombre y sin abrir los ojos murmuró –** res… pón…deme, por fa… vor… **

"_Está llorando?... Está llorando por mi?" _se pregunto el castaño, por un momento sus brazos tuvieron la intención de rodear a Megumi, pero su conciencia le grito ¡alto!

Sanosuke se apartó de su agarre y se levanto del sillón** – necesito pensar… – **fue todo lo que murmuro.

Megumi, ahogando el llanto, corrió a la habitación del castaño donde dejara su ropa. Se vistió rápida y torpemente, apenas estuvo lista salió a la sala. Sanosuke seguía de pie en el mismo sitio. Sin decirle adiós, dejó el departamento, dando un ligero azotón a la puerta.

Sus pies pesaban, por lo que su andar fue lento una vez hubo abandonado el edificio. La lluvia caía rauda sobre su cabeza, alzo la vista para contemplar el cielo, mas la visión de un paraguas le tapo la vista.

**- Solo conseguirás un resfrió, kitsune tonta** – ni siquiera miro quien le hablaba, solo se arrojo a abrazar su cuello. Un paraguas rodó por el suelo, al caer de las manos de su dueño, pues estas rodeaban la cintura de la mujer.

**- No importa**… **tengo un doctor para que me cuide. **

**- Discúlpame por ser tan orgulloso, pero…**

**- Los peros están demás… - **le sonrió** – bésame de una vez **– y se besaron. Como si fuese la primera vez que lo hicieran, siendo testigo muda de ello, la lluvia que cae sobre Tokio.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o…_EPILOGO_…o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ya llevamos más de un año con Megumi, y seis de vivir juntos, de mucho rogar pude al fin convencerla de que abandonara ese hotel. Aunque de ella fue de la idea de convivir, yo no deseaba hacerlo en un hotel, sino en un hogar que ambos concibiéramos como nuestro. Por otro lado, el vivir en un hotel me hacia sentir que con ello solo satisfacía aún mas su sentimiento de soledad, sin embargo, ahora me tiene a mí y yo no la abandonare.

Sí, ahora nos amamos. Me lo dijo el otro día cuando paseábamos por la playa. Me tomó por sorpresa, pero luego le respondí con la misma frase, que sabia que albergaba en mi corazón hace tiempo, pero tenía miedo de que por ella se alejara de mí. El Te amo implica muchas cosas, entre ellas un grado de compromiso mayor, que sé del cual Megumi rehuye a veces, por eso aun no deseaba decírselo, aun cuando mi corazón se lo transmitiera en cada gesto posible.

Hoy a citado a todos; léase mis amigos, hermana y madre; a una cena en un restorant muy popular en la ciudad. No sé bien la razón, pero aniversario de algo o cumpleaños de alguien no es, tengo buena memoria para esas cosas.

Están todos aquí. Misao y Aoshi disfrutando ya de los cinco meses de embarazo de la comadreja. Kenshin y Kaoru están viviendo su eterna luna de miel, se han casado hace cinco meses, pero parecieran que llevaran una eternidad juntos. Mi madre me mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras platica secretamente con la kitsune; se han hecho muy amigas, a veces me dan miedo, pero me alegra que se lleven tan bien.

Pero lo que me da más miedo, es la relación de amistad que formó con mi hermana. Luego de algunos meses supe que fue Misao quién le dio las llaves del departamento. Se conocieron el día que yo la eche del hospital, en la puerta de entrada. Misao le invito un café y Megumi ahí le contó toda nuestra pelea. A mi hermana como le gusta hacerme la vida imposible, ideó el plan de las flores. Le pidió las llaves a Kaede, mi nana, y se las dio a Megumi para que sucediera lo que tenia que suceder. Es decir, terminar empapados bajo la lluvia, besándonos y riéndonos como adolescentes.

Sin embargo, nos ocupamos de secarnos y entrar en calor retornando rápidamente a mi departamento.

Ahora, Megumi se para de la mesa, al tiempo que golpea una copa con un tenedor, para captar la atención de todos, inclúyase mesas aledañas. Da un pequeño discurso de agradecimiento a todos por haber venido, luego me dedica unas palabras a mí. Le sostengo la mirada y ese brillo especial, que nunca antes he visto en ella, me embarga con una sensación de felicidad y ansiedad el corazón. Dirige sus pasos hacia mí, se arrodilla como un príncipe ante una princesa y extiende una pequeña caja negra ante mis ojos.

**- deseas casarte conmigo? – **pronuncia con un hilillo de voz, debe tener tanto o mas nerviosismo y vergüenza que yo. Por eso mismo es que reacciono así, riéndome a carcajadas. Todos me miran sorprendidos, excepto mi madre que lo hace con desaprobación, pero es que no lo puedo evitar.

Siempre es Megumi quien ha tomado la iniciativa, incluso siempre la molesto diciéndole que ella es el lado masculino de esta relación. Pero esto no me desagrada. Me encanta que me regale flores, chocolates y peluches; me encanta que me lleve al cine o a algún restorán; me encanta que me controle al celular; me encanta que me cele con las enfermeras o doctoras del hospital, en fin, me encanta que sea ella. Porque me he dado cuenta que yo soy igual...

**- Acepto –** respondo al fin, tratando de controlar la risa y evitar así que la Tormenta-Megumi caiga sobre mí.

Todos aplauden, inclúyase mesas aledañas, cuando nos besamos.

**- Estuve a punto de asesinarte si no dejabas de reírte** – me susurro Megumi con tono burlón, al terminar el beso.

La cena siguió normal. Aunque las mujeres se enfrascaron en arreglar todos los detalles del acontecimiento; nosotros, los hombres, optamos conversar sobre deportes y política, obvio no?... dejándolas a ellas decidir el mejor color para el vestido de Megumi. No es que no me interese, pero aunque se disfrazara del pajarraco amarillo de Plaza Sésamo se vería hermosa para mí.

La cena terminó y todos ya se han ido, nosotros deberemos caminar unas dos cuadras más abajo, pues allá dejamos estacionado el auto. Vamos con los dedos entrelazados, luciendo nuestros anillos de compromiso con orgullo. Queremos que todo el mundo al vernos pasar sienta nuestra felicidad, pero… nadie nos vera, pues somos los únicos tontos caminando bajo la lluvia que cae a raudales sobre Tokio.

**- corramos hasta el auto, Sanosuke. Me estoy empapando hasta los huesos** – me solicita, adelantando unos pasos adelante, al tiempo que me jala de la mano. Pero yo la detengo y la atrapo en un abrazo.

**- No te preocupes**. – le sonreí con malicia - **En casa tengo una camisa que te quedaran bien**

Y ambos nos besamos, como aquella vez… cuando la lluvia caía sobre Tokio.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o...Owari...o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

_**Lunes, 14 de agosto de 2006 **_

_**Permítanme guardar este momento de emoción… es que después de un mes de trabajo, por fin he dado termino a este oneshot… aunque… 34 paginas de Word se consideran un oneshot? jejejeje!**_

_**Como lo explicara antes, este oneshot nació de la conversación que sostuviera con Alis chan, mi comadre y "libreta msn de fic" XDDD. **_

_**Intente hacer que Megumi fuera la que dominara las situaciones, la que llevara las riendas, quien fuera la q manejara el poder… espero haberlo conseguido… aunque no pude evitar que ella fuera tras Sanosuke… son cosas que no puedo evitar. **_

_**Muchas gracias Alis, por tu idea para el final… espero que haya creado algo digno de tu idea inicial… muchas gracias por tu apoyo. **_

_**Un beso a todas las que lean este fic… espero que sus ojos no ardan después de leer esto…**_

_**Especialmente dedicado a mis kazukos… mis neechanes las quiero mucho…**_

_**Se despide de todas… gritando ¡mujeres al poder!**_

_**Arcasdrea© **_


End file.
